Sky
by Dec14 thief
Summary: With meeting come's the adventure. Tsuna meeting with Medaka lead him into adventure that he never see. But he never thought his life will be more chaotic when a baby shows up, wanting him to become a Mafia boss. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Suggestion 0: Meeting in unusual place.

The sounds of multiple footsteps and running sneakers could be heard throughout the glistening hallways. Men and women in white doctor coats rushed all around the hospital in search of their runaway patient. "Where is he?" One of them said looking around.

"We've lost sight of him!" The women doctor said rushing in hallway.

"Oh God, Hitoyoshi-sensei is gonna have my nuts for losing that boy!" One of them sighed at the moment.

A small girl with a white coat walked through the crowd of rushing medical officers. She looked like a child with light blond hair and blue eyes, scratching her head as she listened to the overflowing of worried complaints by the nurses. She grumbled and then stopped her advances. "Everyone, listen up! Tsuna-kun couldn't go too far away from here. And beside that what we must search is…." She said as the other looking at her.

"What we must search is Medaka-chan, she is vanished too!"

"WHAT!" All the doctors and nurses rushed at all and searching for Medaka-chan and a boy called Tsuna.

The little girl cutely rubbed her temples and sighed as the doctors started cooing for the missing girl and boy like a lost puppy. Just how so many genius doctors could lose sight of a patient so easily, she would never understand. She continued to walk through the halls until she was in front of a door reading 'director'. She knocked on the door and waited in silence.

"Come in." She heard the answer and opened the door. She walked in and saw a dandy looking man with green hair, writing down some paper work on his desk.

"Director Tsurubami, I have some news." She reported as she took a deep breath and steeled herself for his reaction. "Medaka-chan has escaped. We are looking for her as we speak but I must apologize for our negligence."

The man stopped his work and lowered his pen. He leaned his head back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He slowly made a throaty laugh as the girl behind him looked at him suspiciously.

"I know." He said calmly surprising the girl behind him. "She wouldn't be Hato-Nee's daughter if she followed the norms, Hitoyoshi-sensei. That is just what we have to expect from Medaka-chan."

She looked at the picture he held in his hands that portrayed a man and woman together. The man had a lean face and was taller than the woman beside him. He had dark purple hair that had two bangs and two ahoges at the top of his head. The beautiful woman beside him had a sweet smile on her face and wore a pink kimono. She had light green, messy hair that reached her neck. She softened her face in a sad, understanding look. "I'm sorry for your loss director; it must be hard to have lost your dear sister. And that little girl must be experiencing similar pain like that."

"Heh, yes. I hope that someday I will be able to spend more time with Medaka-chan, but until then, it would be best to see what she can do. So continue looking for her okay." He said with a happy tone that made the loli-looking doctor agreed as she stepped back and prepared to leave but was interrupted by another question. "By the way, I heard that one of our patients is vanished too?"

"Oh yes, Tsuna-kun is vanishing to after his check-up." She said with smile remembering a boy around 2 years old with a brown gravity-defying hair.

"Is he abnormal?" He asked as the loli-looking doctor shook her head.

"I don't know." She said as she looked up at the ceiling. "That boy is neither like normal nor minus. But he is surely something special."

―○●○―

Dozens of men and woman ran through the hallways, screaming out her name. She looked back over the corner to see that no one had spotted her. She ducked back behind the corner as several more nurses ran past her. The little girl in the pink dress continued to sneak past the worried workers like she was a Koga ninja. As she effortlessly weaved through the shadows, her mind wandered to what she believed to be the only problem she could not solve.

Why was she here?

What was her purpose?

Did she even have a purpose?

Did anyone?

"Seriously, where is he?" The girl froze at her attempt and looked at where the sound is coming. "He said he will play with me, but where is he?" The voice revealed a boy with a long-messy gray hair and wearing a white jacket and black pants.

"Excuse me; did you see a boy with a gravity-defying brown hair with a lion doll in his hand?" The boy asked as the girl stunned shook her head and the boy was leaving the girl alone.

The girl shook her head as she felt a growing sense of depression overcome her. She saw no possible exits to take in her worried state, and no hope. That is, until she walked to the roof. She decided that it was the best option to take, so she moved toward the door and grabbed the handle, standing on her toes to reach it. She opened the door and quietly slipped through the crack. She silently closed the door to the Empty roof.

She let out a quick breath as she had reached a safe point. She looked around at the new place she had escaped to. She then noticed a boy with an orange hoodie jacket and blue pants was folding a paper to make a paper plane. He had continued his job and threw the paper plane. He smiled sad at paper plane as he took another paper again.

The girl looked at the little boy's happiness in pity as she sighed and walked toward him. He noticed her coming toward him and looked up at her outstretched hand. "What?" The boy said in a soft, childish voice.

"I want to do it too." She said with arrogant smile as the boy smiled at gave the paper to her.

"Here" He said with a warm smile as the girl took the paper and they were fondling the paper together. After they were done they threw the paper plane and the boy was smiling in happiness.

The boy looked at the girl with happy smile and bowed. "Thanks to play with me." He said politely.

"Why you thank me?" The girl asked confused at boy weird manner.

"Since you want to play with me. I must say thank you to you." The boy said with happy tone as the girl looked at him.

"Why are you happy with that thing? What is the point if you thank me? There is no point we do this kind of thing. It is meaningless." The girl said in desperate tone as she crushed the paper plane in her hands

The boy tilted his head cutely. "Because we are meeting and playing here it isn't meaningless. And I thank to you because you are the first person that playing with me."

The girl grew irritated and angry at the little boy in front of her that took the paper planes from the ground. "Then why am I here? If nothing is meaningless and were having 'fun', then tell me why I am here?"

The boy looked at her with a sad smile as he patted her head. "Well, because you are making my heart happy right now maybe you were born to make things better for people. You know, make them happy. I mean" He said with smile as the wind blowing and his hoodie shifted and fell from his head. The shadow covering his eyes disappeared as it revealed a brown gravity-defying hair and gray eyes that shining blue looking at her. The girl who was becoming less disheartened smiling at him.

"By the way, what's your name?" The boy asked with curiosity.

"Medaka. Medaka Kurokami." The girl name Medaka introduced her-self.

"Medaka then, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you." The brunette name Tsuna introducing his-self with happy adore in his face.

Medaka felt a new sense of hope and accomplishments envelop her for the first time in her life. A friend that wasn't terrified or scared of her ability. A friend that was equal with her. She felt like she couldn't find the right words to express this new hope, so she worked with what she could think of.

"Tsuna... Please... Please marry me!"

"Ah, its no."

Medaka gapped at Tsuna statement. Tsuna that seeing that changed his finger into an open hand to shake.

"I can't marry you….." Tsuna said as he smiling at Medaka with a very warm smile. "But, can you become my first ever friend."

Medaka looked at the hand with slight confusion until she gained a small smile and shook his hand.

―○●○―

_**Done**_

_**With the new year, comes new stories and ideas.**_

_**This is just a new idea that I got when I re-read my Medaka box series with different meeting that lead into different adventure. In this case Tsuna's skill is something different from abnormalities or minuses.**_

_**It's from other series and it focus on killing everything, that's my clue. The only hard thing I have to think through is the idea about whether I want Tsuna stick with his guardians or with student council.**_

_**Anyway, here is to a hopeful new series.**_

_**And please read and review this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arc1: Daily life of Sky.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga or anime.**_

Suggestion1: My friend Medaka Kurokami.

/Italia/

The door of the tavern creaked open, and inside, two shady looking men sitting at a table looked up.

"It's Reborn-san… looks like you were called by the old man again," one of them said, taking a puff on his cigarette.

"Must be tough being popular…" the other muttered before raising his voice. "Going to Rome next? Venezia?" he asked.

A young boy, a baby really, was the center of their attention. "Giappone," he answered calmly, his black hat shading his face as his chameleon sat on top it.

Other people farther back in the bar started in surprise.

"What!" someone exclaimed.

"The Old Man must have finally made up his mind!" another said.

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey…" the baby said vaguely.

/Japan (Specifically Hakoniwa Academy)/

"DO YOU FIND THE WORLD MERELY AVERAGE?" The student body president asked the audience in a booming voice.

"DOES THE FUTURE BORE YOU?" she continued not waiting for the students to answer her.

"ARE YOU JUST GETTING BY?" She asked again as she closed her eyes.

"But be at ease." She opened her eyes as she smiling toward them. "Because life is just a drama."

She grabbed the microphone and her tone became serious.

"Starting today, I will be your new Student Council President. If there are any problems in your school life, love life, family or even personal problems, come to me. Write in my suggestion box and I will come to your aid. I will help you realize your happiness and see the best of yourself. I promise!" She roared as the crowd cheered at her proclamation.

/Class 1-1/

A short girl with blue hair and an abnormally large curl on her head skipped towards her class. As she did, she hummed a tune and had no cares in the world. While she hopped, she heard many students talking about the same subject. The new student council president.

"Hey, can you guys believe our new president?"

"She is only a first year but won by a huge margin."

"I hear that she is the best in sports and academics."

"She's smoking hot but I heard that she is also super crazy."

The grinning loli girl chuckled silently at the progress of the lil'princess. She then started to head to the form of a brunette boy with his head in his arms. She jumped into the desk besides him and rested her head in her hands.

"WAKE UP TSUNA!" The loli girl shouted as the brunette boy with glasses jumped up in fright and looking around him as he sighed.

"It's you, Shiranui-san" Tsuna said as he yawned and smiling tired at her. "Good morning" he said as he looked around him again. "What's going on?"

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Freshman: Class 1

Blood type: A

Mentality: [Unknown]

She pouted at him as he looked confused at her. "You're at school. We've been here for hours because the little princess won the election." She explained.

Name: Hansode Shiranui

Freshman: Class 1

Blood type: [Unknown]

Mentality: [Unknown]

"Oh really, too bad Medaka-chan really wanted to win though." Tsuna said.

"Medaka is the lil'princess!" Shiranui explained in stoic expressions.

"Really…..What!" Tsuna said shocked to hear about that.

"How out of it are you?" Shiranui asked.

"Oh! Lately I've got insomnia, because Medaka-chan forced me to help her in her campaign. So I stayed around 180hours to help her with her problem campaign such as Making posters, hanging banners, helping her with her speeches and assisting the other students. She was this close to selling me in cosplay on the sidewalk to get the girls votes." Tsuna explained with a very tired and gloom tone.

"Even then to get 98% of the votes, she's definitely the undisputed number one. That is to say that even I, Shiranui Hansode, voted for the little princess. Looking at her accomplishments, she was number one in the country in the national exam, scored an unheard record deviation score of 90, got innumerable trophies and awards, even in sports she takes any record she tries for, and it's practically a joke as to how rich her family is. They're even said to be holding up to the economy of-" She started her speech about how perfect their student council president.

"Enough man, what your speech is going like she is a bad case of Mary sue." Tsuna sweat dropped as Shiranui pouted at him.

"Isn't she? Then again you're not one to talk like that." Shiranui pouted at him rewarded with a nervous laugh from him.

"I am just a 'normal' student want to enjoy his school life, Shiranui-san." Tsuna said as he lying face down on his desk as though he just finished errands for 6 people that including sweeping the basket court.

"Yeah yeah. You and that 'not yet time to reveal your power' routine of yours. Still, given that she got elected, the little princess would definitely invite you to the council." Shiranui teased as Tsuna opened one of his eyes.

"Don't say like that." The door opened and someone walked. "Like I could handle being messed about by her anymore." Someone walked to Tsuna. "I'm resolute! I'm definitely not joining the student council!" Tsuna said as he felt something behind him.

"Is she behind me?" Tsuna asked and Shiranui nodded at his question's and turned back just to be greeted by a strong grip dug into his skull.

"Oh my," Tsuna saw his childhood friend as he felt a vice-like grip on his head, "Tsuna, you shouldn't be so rebellious in your outbursts."

Flailing and screaming, Tsuna was hauled to the student council office while Shiranui was cutely grinning at his predicament. "Ahhh!"

In another place a black shadow was seeing the action with document and green binocular in his hand. "Very Interesting"

/Later/

Sitting in one of chair, Tsuna grabbed his head. "Owowowow, geez you never had any finesse for your actions, did you?" he complained at Medaka treatment's toward him.

"So what can I do for you today, Ms. President?" Tsuna asked with sarcastic tone.

"Hmm... You're the one at fault continuing to disobey me Tsuna. And why are you calling me by my formal title? Just call me Medaka like you used to." Medaka said.

Name: Medaka Kurokami.

Freshman: Class 3

Blood type: [Unknown]

Mentality: Abnormal

"And what would that be exactly? I have multiple names for you." Tsuna said showing his five fingers.

Medaka had a puzzling look as she rested her fan on her cheek. "I don't actually know, all of them suit me quite well."

Tsuna started to thinking and started to count as soon as he remembered about that, "Well, there is Medaka, Medaka-chan, she the one who will lead us, Hannibal Lecter, and Great War queen."

"Ah yes, I've always been fond of that last name." She looked off into the horizon. "It commands respect, honor and vigilance."

"Yeah, it suits you after all." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

In the room, there were only two occupants, namely Tsuna and Medaka, which was quite unusual for a Student Council. But given the president's very high standards, which was understandable with her 98% vote share percentage and fiction-like background, there were few students that could hope to match. Thus, all positions in the council were being filled by the president herself, a testament to her superhuman capabilities.

As to why Tsuna was now in the room, regardless that he helped her campaigning, was unknown to him. Still, Tsuna decided to try getting out of his current predicament, for the good of both his body and mind, and so that things wouldn't be troublesome in the future.

He leaned back on the table and sighed exhaustingly. "Listen, I know that you are eager to start being the president, believe me I have been dealing with your anxiousness for weeks now. But even if I helped you, I don't think I would be appropriate to have on your council."

Taking off her shirt.

"But you have never taken my feelings into account when you do something like this, have you? When you wanted to study, I stayed all night with you. When you wanted to hike in mountain? I ended up fighting animals. I still can't look at people split without cringing. You never asked me!"

Taking off her skirt.

He held his head in his hands. "If I joined you in the council, then you will be…. Umm, are you undressing and doing poses in front of the mirror with just your underwear behind me Miss Pre... Umm, Medaka-chan?"

"How perceptive of you Tsuna!" Medaka said posing like an underwear model with a fan near her face as Tsuna turned around, making the only male in the room sputter like an idiot.

"W-w-what the hell! Even though I expected this, but shouldn't you practice some decorum. I'm a perfectly healthy male teenager you know!" Tsuna stuttered at such a beautiful scene in front of him.

"Hm?" Raising an eyebrow, Medaka continued to fan herself. "Why so embarrassed Tsuna, Don't you remember that we used to bath together until 6th grade?"

"We were kids!" Tsuna shouted a full-blown blush now on his face.

"To the more important point, the reason why I brought you here is not for you to help me do my job. Never in my life I have ever thought a job challenging." Closing her eyes, Medaka gave Tsuna a gentle smile. "However, I need you! All I want for you is to be by my side!"

Tsuna looked at her with shocked expressions.

**Don't worry in this world there is many more that wait for you.**

He suddenly smiled sad as he nodded at Medaka statement.

"Hmm...I see that you accept. Very well, for the next agenda, I present you the suggestion box that you made!" Medaka said pointing her fan at a replica of a Japanese storage house which Tsuna made.

"A suggestion box? So you're really implementing it..." Tsuna sighed.

As far a Tsuna remembered, which was not hard since the election was only recently held, one of the pledges made by Medaka Kurokami in the election was to set up a suggestion box. Not that the idea of a suggestion box was something extraordinary. But with Medaka's firm declaration which went about dreams, challenges, and worries and entrusting them to her, the seemingly ordinary idea just got a new level of significance. It was thanks to such a profound proclamation that she won the student president election.

"And look, we have our first request." Waving a piece of paper, she was now proudly smiling at Tsuna that laughed nervously.

"I really didn't think that anyone on the school would have taken that little act seriously. And what does it say?" Tsuna sigh as he closed one of his eyes.

"Hmm... 'I am currently concerned about the group of trouble-maker 3rd years who have taken over the Kendo Hall, could you please find some way of getting rid of them.' or so it says. Let's go Tsuna, a request must be fulfilled!" Medaka declared as she pointed her fan to window.

Tsuna sighed as he looked outside window and smiled.

/Kendo hall/

In Hakoniwa Academy, education was taken seriously. From first class facilities to excellent recreational grounds, the school only give its students the best of the best. This is the pride of Hakoniwa.

Amongst the areas that the school boast of was the traditional structure that was the Kendo Hall. Its grand Japanese design, which was perfectly in harmony with the nature that surrounds it, gives off a peaceful and tranquil feeling, perfect for the training members of the club the structure houses. But this was true a few years ago. With the lack of new members joining in the last few years, the club got dissolved and thus, the hall became neglected. This condition paved the way for the school's troublemakers making the once magnificent building their favorite hangout.

Entering the hall, Tsuna and Medaka, the former with an annoyed look on his face and the latter with a face looking for a challenge, got the attention of the resident delinquents. It is important to note that Medaka was wearing a provocative hakama and skirt combo attire.

"Mm? Who the hell are you?" The delinquent leader asked seeing Medaka and Tsuna walking in.

Medaka holding a paper fan in her hand smiled "First year third class Kurokami Medaka Head of the student council…I'm acting as the student council…as a response to a request in the suggestion box." Tsuna sweat dropped seeing that Medaka had dressed up for the occasion. 'This girl is unbelievable.'

The leader smirked evilly as he grabbed a bokken and stood up pointing the tip at Medaka. "Ah, I've heard of you…the chick president who went mad with power right?" he asked laughing. "I'm surprised to see that you'd bring yourself all the way here. You might have gotten 98% of votes or something but I should tell you…I got the other 2%!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the delinquent statement. 'That's not something you should brag about.'

"So you're the leader third year Moji." Medaka stated with a fearless smile "Kendo eh that takes me back…I tried my hand at it a bit a few years back." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Looks like this bokutou has been well looked after." Medaka stated inspecting the wooden sword. "The ebony finish is pretty thorough."

"Bare-hand disarm…I guess it's kendo…though not something someone who just "tried their hand" could do." Tsuna muttered scratching his head when he realized what had happened.

Moji growled as he shouted "Guys surround her!" his underlings nodded and grabbed their bokken and surrounded Tsuna and Medaka.

"Inappropriate dress, dyed hair, and accessories…" she stated counting all of the broken rules she was seeing. "A veritable parade of rule breakers." She handed the bokken she had taken to Tsuna "Not that I can really talk." She admitted.

"True…" Tsuna muttered looking away from Medaka as her assets bounced within their confines

Tsuna watched as Medaka suddenly dashed forward and disarmed each of the thugs giving the illusion that she had appeared in front of each one simultaneously.

"These cigarettes are one thing you should definitely change though." She announced revealing that she had taken all of the packs the delinquents had been smoking. "These things can cause all sorts of health problems. Just think of this as good for your future selves."

On the verge of freaking out the delinquents all checked their pockets realizing that she had taken their smokes "What was that some ninja technique?" one of them cried out in fear.

Tsuna sighed "It wasn't ninjutsu it was still Kendo, it was the step forward then retreat movement used in Kendo though at that level there is little difference between it and a replication technique."

"It looks like you've made a fine mess of things here." She began looking around with a sigh. To have dirtied one of this school's great facilities to this extent I'm almost impressed." She covered her face with her fan and sighed again.

"What's with the lecturing?" one of the delinquents shouted in annoyance. "This has nothing to do with you President!" another shouted "Don't think so highly of yourself!" another finished as they all glared at her.

Looking around from behind her fan Medaka sighed "How pitiful…" she muttered stunning the delinquents into silence. "All of you guys were undoubtedly once passionate loyal Kendo club members…I can only presume that there is some reason, some great tragedy, which has lead you to straying so far from the path." Everyone nearly fell flat on their faces.

"Were you thrown aside by your parents?" Medaka asked going into a very odd pose. "Did you fail to meet a teacher who could guide you?" she continued continuing her posing "Were you betrayed by one of your own?" by now she had her right forward lunging forward as she bent backwards to still face the delinquents.

Tsuna face palmed at that moment.

"Worry no more! I will help you be born again!" she declared shocking the delinquents "I will make it impossible for you to be distracted by anything other than the way of the sword! I will straighten you out! I will correct the wrongs! I will improve you, rebuild you!"

The delinquents were looking less and less at ease as they realized just what Medaka was going to do to them. "I will not see your thoughts led astray again…I will leave you unable to cry or even laugh." Suddenly her demeanor changed though she kept her odd pose "WE START WITH THE BASIC STROKES ONE-THOUSAND TIMES!" she roared, "DON'T YOU GUYS THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO WALK HOME TODAY!"

/Home/

After school was done, Tsuna walked home with Medaka. He changed into a t-shirt. Tsuna was laid on his bed and fell asleep in minutes.

"Tsuna-kun!" Hitomi Hitoyoshi, Tsuna's _adopted_ mom, exclaimed as she opened the door to her son's room and walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Ugh, Mom! I was sleeping!" Tsuna complained, used to his mother barging into his room without knocking. But Hitomi ignored her son's complaint.

"I got you a home tutor," Hitomi said, reaching for the flyer in her apron.

"A home tutor? What for?" Tsuna asked.

"Even if your grade and performance are good even better than normal people, but I want you to feel that I like to live and such a thing. So I got you a home tutor. There was this flyer in the mail this morning. It says that age and grade don't matter and they'll train you to be the next leader of the generation. It seems that payment is a room to sleep in and three meals a day. Isn't that great?" Hitomi said.

"Mom, what makes you think that the home tutor will motivate me enough to rank no. 1?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ciaossu." A voice called out, startling the two people in that room. Tsuna looked down, where the voice had come from, to see a baby boy in a suit and fedora. There was a chameleon on the fedora and he had a big, yellow pacifier hanging from his neck.

"Hello, gentleman baby." Tsuna greeted as the baby said his greeting was like an adult man saying the greeting, so Tsuna could tell that character like him was not to be underestimated.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, your new home tutor," he said. Tsuna stared at him with confusion on his face.

"Um, okay?" Tsuna replied.

"Now, Reborn-kun, you shouldn't go around doing stuff like this, where are your parents?" Hitomi asked.

"This isn't a joke. Maman, if you'll excuse us, I must get started teaching my student," Reborn replied.

"Say, Mom. The flyer says that the payment is a room to sleep in and three meals a day, right?" Tsuna asked her mother. "Why don't you start on dinner?"

"Oh, that's a good idea," Hitomi replied. "I'll call you two down when it's done." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsuna sighed as he took the chair and sit on there. "Tell me what Anshin'in, want now?" He asked as the baby looking at him with confused.

"I was lying to you before, my real line of work is assassination, and my job here, is to turn you into a Mafia boss." Reborn said as he brought out a rifle from his brief case. Tsuna looked at him in bored.

"Mafia….Boss." Tsuna repeated.

"A certain man hired me to make you an astounding mafia boss; because I have a lot of respect for him and close to his family, I agreed to do it," Reborn replied. "Should I shoot you once to prove its real?"

"Try" Tsuna said as Reborn shot him that he avoiding with moved to right. "See, your bullet are meaningless even your gun." He said in his hand there is Reborn rifle. "And I don't need your help since I always life with genius and freaking person in my life."

"Eh? But that's strange. Your information tells me your grades are ranked 17 ever since you entered elementary school," Reborn says, confused.

"That's because I don't like showing off my merits and ranking 17 is enough for me. By the way, what kind of information do you have on me?" Tsuna asked. "I doubt any of the information you have on me is true."

"Your information says that you're an un-motivated student that life _normally_. You are best friend with Medaka Kurokami, daughter of Kurokami familly." Reborn said from his document.

"Well she is really my best friend." Tsuna admitted sheepishly.

"And your parent is….." Reborn said but interrupted by Tsuna hand that closed his mouth and made a gesture to silent.

"Don't speak about my real parents in this house and in front of Medaka-chan." Tsuna said giving a warning eyes and Reborn nodded understanding what it means after seeing a needles and knives around them.

"….It also says that you wear your glasses no matter what kind of weather there is inside and outside." Reborn added.

"It was a hobby of mine until it became more of a habit to wear glassess indoors and outdoors." Tsuna explained the reason.

"Your information added that you were vanishing in every summer holiday start when you are first year junior high school and continue. The information can't capture that thing." Reborn added.

"Well, that was just information from normal human. Of course can't comprehend with my journey." Tsuna sighed.

/next day/

"So it looks like you had to go another night without sleep." The little blue haired girl nonchalantly said as she ate her meal. "She must run you ragged if you can't rest in bed." She said with an obvious undertone at what she was implying. She lifted her fork to her mouth as she looked at the damaged brunette with bags underneath his eyes.

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he remembered about what Medaka was doing yesterday and Reborn that tried his best to stay in his home. "Plus with him." Tsuna said as he pointing his hand to Reborn that drinking espresso with Tsuna's money.

"Ciaossu," greeted Reborn, which made Shiranui, notice him.

"Hee... So what are you going to do now?" Shiranui raised an eyebrow, now on her fifth bowl.

"Wait for those guys in the Kendo Club to come back and watch Medaka reform them or something along those lines." Tsuna answered as he drank his milk.

"Really lame plan." Reborn commented.

"Do you want to die that fast?" Tsuna asked bit irritated.

"These fools can't do anything. I'm gonna get pissed."

Tsuna lifted his head in surprise at the sudden words that had been said behind him. He turned around to see no one. "Hey Shiranui, was someone behind me just now?"

"Yep, Hyūga-kun from our class." Shiranui said as Tsuna looked behind him with blank eyes.

As he and the much shorter girl threw away their food, the informant only giggled at him. "No worries there! The school is having a recruitment class for people to join the council. Give it a day and you won't have to worry about the position anymore. Lucky you."

Tsuna only gave Shiranui a silent nod as a reply, making the petite girl grin wistfully.

"You are really popular you know." Reborn commented as he sipped his third coffee.

"Don't you drink many coffees since I am the one who pay that coffee"

/Kendo hall/

Sparkling clean, that would be the state of the Kendo Hall as Tsuna arrived. All the waste knickknacks and all the misplaced equipment, gone and arranged respectively. The hall was so clean, Tsuna could even mistake that the place was newly renovated.

"Wha-what the!?" Tsuna stammered, surprised at the new and improved look of the hall. "What the hell happened here!? Yesterday this place look like some sort of post-apocalyptic ruins!"

"You're late Tsuna!" Wearing upper part of a white duster dress over her modified school uniform and a white cloth on her head, Medaka look like a sexy version of a house cleaner, an attire which made Tsuna blush. "Training started ages ago. As punishment, you'd best not expect to be going home anytime soon. You're not the only one either. No one seems to come on time this days."

"You know Medaka-chan, you should never concern yourself with some strangers. Why work so hard?"

Getting rid of her cleaner's attire in a very showy way, Medaka resolutely faced Tsuna. "Why question my motives!? You should know that I was born onto this earth to help complete strangers. It's only when I'm able to help someone then I'm truly happy."

Tsuna sighed at the moment as he turned back. "Ah they back to this place."

But at the moment Tsuna said that the door opened revealed the delinquents now wearing proper Kendo club attires holding a bamboo sword each. It seemed that Medaka's overwhelming speech and Spartan-like training session broke their troublemaker shells. Getting out of the way, he saw them walked through the door with purpose.

"We may be a bunch of lowlifes but don't you dare confuse us for cowards!"

Tsuna smiled lazily as he patted Medaka shoulder. "Keep your good work." He whispered.

"As if being beaten to a pulp would make us give up this place! I'll tell you now but you'll never reform us! If you think you can then just try it!"

Like a protagonist of a work of fiction, Medaka had already reformed the once delinquents with not much difficulty even if they say otherwise.

"Fine then, I'll take on anyone's problems. I'll also take on anyone's challenge." Grinning, Medaka began another hellish session.

/In hallway/

"That's one good leader for you." Reborn said appearing from nowhere.

"Reborn…." Tsuna said as he walked toward Reborn and handing him a receipt. "Pay me later." He said as he leaving him alone.

"There's something you're not telling her." Reborn said intuitively, changing the subject abruptly.

"Huh"

"What do you mean 'huh'?" Reborn replies. "There's bound to be something you're not telling her about."

"Oh that was something not important for now." Tsuna said as he continued to walk again.

"I guess it's finally time die," Reborn said and pulled out a gun. He shot, but Tsuna avoiding it with ease. Reborn shot again and Tsuna dodged it. Deciding that Reborn wasn't gonna give it up, Tsuna dodged a bullet and kick him. Reborn dodge him and shot him with dual guns but he caught the bullets.

"Enough!" Tsuna said as Reborn stopped. "If we continue many people will see." He said pointing at person behind him.

**THWACK**

Tsuna fell to his knees as he held the back of his bleeding head. His eyes glazed over in pain as he tried to calm down and stop the sudden pain. He glanced behind him and saw a green hair with glasses.

**THWACK**

/Kendo hall/

"Ah, there's nothing like kicking some garbage around to lighten your mood." Hyūga chuckled slightly as he took some deep breathes. As he moved, the bodies beneath him all gasped in pain. Their faces bleeding and their bodies bruised. Moji slowly lifted his head to look up at the freshmen.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh I'm just a freshman. A very serious freshman." He took out a cloth and started to wipe the blood off of his wooden sword, a wicked smirk plastered to his face. "And I want to practice kendo seriously. Very, very seriously. But please, don't blame me for my misbehavior." He started to walk around the dojo hall as Moji followed his movement.

"I never had a very positive role model to follow. My cousin and I always looked to her older brother for guidance on what we could and couldn't do. But he always said that no matter what we do, we would never be anything. He said that our destiny is already determined and only a few of us can ever hope to be something. So I tried to be the best I could at kendo, but I could never work well with others. So I wanted to use this hall to practice, but just my luck some punk assholes already claimed this space. I wanted to be a good boy and ask the president for help, but she did nothing but give you guys a reason not to leave. So I guess I'll just have to kick you out and take this seriously."

Moji clenched his fists in defeat at the overwhelming skill this led had. He remembered what that monster girl had said about them that even if they were lower than dirt, they could climb themselves out. He clenched his teeth as he lifted his broken body and grasped his bamboo sword. "Hey, don't leave just yet asshole." Hyūga looked back at the struggling senior. "I just remembered that I used to take kendo very seriously."

Hyūga looked at him surprisingly as he noticed that the rest of the delinquents were struggling to stand. He smiled deeply at the worthless attempts these fools were playing. He leveled his sword to Moji's head and prepared to strike. "Fine then, but do you know what three times kendo means? It means that I am three times stronger than any of you." He raised his sword and brought it down on Moji's face.

And then noticed that the sword was gone.

"I glad that I arrive at good time." Hyūga looked from his empty hands to a blonde that grabbing his sword. Standing in front of him was Tsunayoshi Sawada with bandage around his head.

"Sawada! What the hell? I smashed your head in? What are you doing here?" Hyūga said as he back off from Tsuna.

"Yeah, and that was freaking hurt." Tsuna said as he grabbed behind his head.

"How can you follow the words of that freaking monster? She thinks people are capable of the same things she is! How can you follow that?" Hyūga asked because he was afraid of Tsuna.

"Because I never think about her as monster" Tsuna said as he walking closer to Hyūga. "Well I can't say her as normal as well but I know that what she is doing is just helping people." He looked at Hyūga. "Because of that no matter what happens I will be there for her". 'Until that times come'

"Come on! do you know…" Hyūga said interrupted by a punch.

**BANG**

Hyūga felt his face being built around the brunette's outstretched fist. He felt his nose crack as his whole body was sent flying at quick speeds. His body crashed through the wall of the dojo as a mass of smoke and dust rose from where he crashed through. The seniors all looked out at amazement as Tsuna brought his smoking fist back to him.

"I don't know."

/later at other place/

"He is really strong." Reborn said as he took his phone. "Ninth, don't worry your successor is someone that is great even he already found his future wife." He said looked at Medaka from binocular.

/next day/

Now though, after a few days from the said ordeal, Tsuna had then made up his mind about the student council membership.

"What's with the flowers?" In the table, Tsuna saw a vase with two flowers. "They weren't there yesterday."

"Hm?" Medaka turned to face Tsuna, her fan now open near her face. "This is just an incentive to fulfill my official council duties. Every time I sort out a student's problem, I put a flower on display and at the moment I've got two."

"Oh?" Tsuna now had a curious look on his face. "So you do have a girly side to your personality then. And what do you do if you fail one of the requests? Kill a flower off?"

"I won't Fail." Medaka said as she turned around to look outside through the window. "Even if I do, I won't dwell on it." Looking up, the rays of the sun fell on her face further emphasizing her beauty. "One day looking out over this room and seeing nothing but flowers." She smiled brightly. "...Is my dream."

Blushing madly, Tsuna was wide-eyed as he stared at Medaka but then turned away from her. "I wonder if you can manage it." Excuses, but Tsuna couldn't help it. "You ended up ditching the recruitment meeting meaning that the council doesn't even have one new member."

"Fine by me." Medaka then took a glance at Tsuna. "From the beginning I never planned on working with anyone except you."

"Why are you set on me. I'm just a childhood friend. And some might say I'm just the same as any stranger." Tsuna said as Medaka narrowed her eyes.

"You do say some odd things. You should know never in my life I considered you as a stranger." Medaka said as Tsuna turned around to face her. "Because I am the person who understands you the best. And you are the person that understands me the best."

Such declaration. Tsuna's heart rate was now on high gear. Again, most people might have mistaken such talk as a confession, but it was far farther from what it truly was. Still, he nodded in acceptance with a smile.

"Ever since we were two, you were the one who was always worried about me. It's no different now. You're still the only person who protects me. It's only the reassurance that you gave me that I am able to help others!"

Is it a lie? No, Medaka never lied. All the 13 years that Tsuna stayed with Medaka, she never lied. This just showed that she never really understood, or maybe there is still hope.

"Well..." Tsuna offered his hands to Medaka. "...If that's what you think then give me an armband. I'll help you turn this school into a field of flowers..."

"So you finally decided to heed my request." Medaka closed her fan. "I suppose I should express some sort of gratitude." Medaka, to Tsuna's surprise, suddenly threw herself onto him and gave him a tight and tender hug. "Thank You!"

Another of Medaka's special skills, the "Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch". A skill that Made Tsuna blush furiously as both fell on the floor.

/OMAKE/

"By the way Tsuna…" Reborn called as Tsuna turned back. "Who is Anshin'in?" He asked with confused expressions as Tsuna laughed.

"Well she is….." Tsuna said as his phone got an e-mail. He opened it and read it.

'I will wait for you in all eternity.' The message from Najimi Ajimu said.

"So?" Reborn asked again.

"Nothing"

―○●○―

_**Done!**_

_**And that is my second chapter of sky that start with Tsuna joining Student Council and meeting Reborn that lead him into two adventure.**_

_**And for his dying will mode. It will be remodeled with his skill to make some kind dying will flame that just special for Tsuna. And if Tsuna really serious he can surely beat Medaka, Ajimi, and iihiko.**_

_**Also about him a bit OC is because he was meeting with Medaka and him-self that is different from normal human so he had his own perspective of the world, and not as innocent as the Original Tsuna.**_

_**And please read and review this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Arc1: Daily life of Sky.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga or anime.**_

Suggestion2: Smoking bomb and the nekomimi.

"The mafia boss, a leader who controls a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted men with one hand, willing to risk even their life for their family. Surrounded by the admiration and respect of all, and seen as a hero by the children of the slums." Tsuna read out loud to Reborn.

"Oh really?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn, you're the one making me read this, so I don't know if it's true or false," Tsuna replied and Reborn brushed it off.

"Read that every morning. You will be the 10th generation boss of the Vongola, I'll make sure of it." Reborn said, getting off a chair and posing with one of his many guns.

"No thanks, I have no interest in that." Tsuna replied in annoyance before changing and going to school. The rumor about the suggestion's box and student council was spreading quickly and more people made a request to suggestion's box much too displeasure to Tsuna.

'I hope today will be one good day' Tsuna sighed as he walked to his school.

/Later/

"Member of the athletics club…Isahaya-senpai 3rd year 9th class." Shiranui stated looking at a girl wiping herself down after a sprint. "An athlete who specializes in sprint events, the same as Ariake… She's left handed…and as you can see she wears the same spikes as Ariake." Shiranui was explaining to Tsuna.

"So she's the main suspect about that crying girl who went in to see you guys recently?" Reborn asked poking his head out of the bushes.

"Reborn!" Tsuna muttered in surprise as he turned to face the Arcobelano. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to inspect, how good you're in this case." Reborn explained the reason. "Seems like a little sabotage was in use recently." He stated causing the two to blink.

"You could understand all that just from eavesdropping on us?" Shiranui asked curiously. "You're a monster of the same cut as the princess!"

"Of course, the processing of information is very important to first class hit man like me." Reborn replied with a smile.

Shiranui smirked as they hid behind a building as Isahaya got some water. "Her family has had a subscription to Fuguruma Newspapers for 3 years now and they live in the 23rd block…or so they say." Shiranui stated as Reborn stared at her.

"How do you get your information from, Hansode Shiranui?" Reborn asked looking up at her with interesting in his eyes.

"Ahahaha! If you intend on remaining a character on the side of justice then it's best you don't know!" she declared happily with a laugh and Tsuna face palmed. "On top of that, Isahaya-senpai…failed to become a regular on the tem when Ariake was chosen." Shiranui added in catching Reborn's attention.

"It must be embarrassing for a third year to be replaced by a second year. It's almost certain she's the culprit." Tsuna said inspecting the runner.

"However Tsuna." Medaka stated appearing above him as she placed a hand on his head. "The fact of the matter is we have no hard evidence… 'Almost certain' isn't the same as 'certain'…we mustn't treat her as a criminal based solely on circumstantial evidence."

"Either way, it's all well and good being an idealist and all…but we have no means of actually getting any hard evidence…we aren't the police after all." Tsuna pointed out. "And it's not like we can just go up to her and ask her straight…eh?" Tsuna blinked in surprise seeing that Medaka was no longer with them.

Tsuna fell flat on his face when Medaka went out, mimicked Isahaya's pose and asked "3rd year Isahaya...are you the culprit?" Isahaya turned around in shock "Well? It's about these running shoes…" Medaka stated looking at the shoe she had placed on her hand.

"She is really unbelievable…" Tsuna muttered tiredly.

"I…I don't know anything!" Isahaya screamed before running away.

"…?" Medaka looked around as Isahaya's towel floated to the ground.

"Ah she ran away!" Shiranui shouted pointing after her.

"Well…most people would." Tsuna muttered getting to his feet.

"By the way Tsuna…" Shiranui muttered causing Tsuna to pause "Why are you wearing your jersey under your uniform? You look weird!"

"Now's not the time!" Tsuna shouted irritably.

"No way!" Isahaya screamed "But…I can run 100 meters in 12 seconds flat!" she cried as she ran away "Why are there two people chasing me?"

"Really? Impressive!" Medaka stated keeping up with her. "I however can run 42.195 kilometers in 2 hours flat. So that only works out at 17 seconds per 100 meters!"

"And the person that carrying me can run like that too." Shiranui added as she eating full bucket of fried chicken.

"Tsuna!" Reborn said "I didn't know you could run as well!"

"Well, the answer for that question is anyone can run…." Tsuna said rolling his eyes.

"Personally, to tell the truth…I always preferred the high jump more than running!" Medaka declared as she jumped up and over Isahaya before landing in front of her cutting her off.

"Wow, amazing." Shiranui awe but not in awe tone.

Tsuna just silent as he stopped and he block Isahaya from her run.

"Since it doesn't seem like you heard me the first time I'll ask again." Medaka stated turning around "3rd year Isahaya…are you the culprit?"

"N…No, it wasn't me, I don't know anything about it!" she screamed trying to back away only to bump into Tsuna's chest. "I definitely didn't cut up Ariake's spikes with scissors! And I definitely didn't make a letter telling her to quit the club…!"

"Alright, if you insist you don't know anything about it…" Medaka muttered as she smiled as she walked forward "If you say you don't know that's good enough for me…sorry to have interrupted your training."

"AH!" Isahaya yelped as she turned around and covered her rear as her face turned a deep red. "Wait…" she muttered turning her attention to Medaka who was walking away.

"What's wrong you have something to say?" Medaka asked curiously.

"No, no, it's not that…" Isahaya began only to be interrupted by Medaka

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention." Medaka began "That was some pretty good sprinting just now…it really shows that you train hard…keep up the devotion! I really like people who give it their all!"

"What's with that girl…I don't get it!" Isahaya declared looking confused "Doesn't she know to doubt people from time to time?"

"That's not it Isahaya-senpai." Tsuna answered Isahaya question. "It's not that Medaka doesn't know how to doubt people…it's that she knows how to trust people!"

Isahaya glanced at him as she blushed at Tsuna. "Well, it's not a good thing to do that, so I hope you don't do that again." Tsuna said as he patted Isahaya hair and make her blushed at him.

"I…I…" she muttered sinking to her knees.

Tsuna smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked kindly.

Isahaya looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I need to go shopping!" she shouted running off.

Tsuna smiled as he waved at her running figure and leaving the spot together with Shiranui and Reborn. He didn't know that Isahaya still looking at him from far away.

/a week later/

Tsuna was walking alongside Shiranui and Reborn, "Eh? So Ms. President isn't good with animals?" Reborn wondered as Tsuna sighed.

"I'm surprised! To think that the invincible super princess actually has a weak spot!" Shiranui shouted.

"Well…" Tsuna muttered holding onto a net. "People say she's like some sort o super being but she had her problems in the past. Back in the first year of primary school the class took it in turns to look after the class pet when it was Medaka's turn there was an incident, you could say it was somewhat traumatic." Tsuna explained scratching back of his hair. "Well a bit that problem is my fault so…." he added with low tone that even Reborn ear couldn't catch.

"That must be traumatic." Shiranui sympathized but still laughing.

"So where is it, Shiranui?" Tsuna asked following Shiranui that walking in bush.

They all blinked seeing a massive dog lying down on the ground with numerous scars over its body. It had a long snout and a diamond shaped patch of fur on the top of its head. "There it is!" Shiranui shouted pointing at it. "It matches the picture and everything!"

"That can't be it Shiranui…" Tsuna muttered "That is not a cute poor little puppy which got separated from its owner…You know what that is? That is like pet of demon lord that lost and wondering in human world now."

"Well it's called Russian wolf hounds after all" Shiranui said with smile on her face.

"You're overreacting." Reborn said glanced at Tsuna. "Or do you want to make Ms. President to catch it?" He said making Tsuna threw the net and walked to the dog.

"Hey, Reborn. There's something I've been meaning to ask you about. What's the purpose of the Dying Will bullet?" Shiranui asked as she looked at Tsuna dancing and shouting in front of the dog to catch his attention.

"The Dying will bullet is the secret Vongola bullet passed down in generations and when it hits the brain, it's the Dying Will affect. When it hits other parts of the body, it has other affects. Like when you're shot in the throat, it's the voice amp bullet." Reborn explained, seeing that it was okay to talk about the Dying Will with her.

"Really…..So it can reveal some kind inner power from someone body." Shiranui asked her smile became wider.

Medaka walked into view wearing an odd dog costume that showed off her stomach and legs. "Hello Shiranui." She greeted with displeasure tone. "I see…it looks like a cute little pup to me!"

Tsuna blinked as he turned back to see Medaka in that outfit, "What kind of fetish do you have?"

"Really you don't have to pretend don't worry about it, I'll take responsibility and solve the case with Shiranui!" Medaka turned to face him with a look saying 'I can't accept that!' "What's with that face?"

Medaka stalked forward angrily "You two should just hang back and watch! I'm going to show you that I'm not a girl who'll let herself be trapped by her past!" she shouted as she got closer and Tsuna moved to Shiranui.

"What's she getting so worked up about…?" Tsuna wondered rubbing his head.

"She's just jealous right?" Reborn asked "Because Two of you are getting along so well."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked "Is that true?"

"It looks as though the little princess is more human than I thought. She's got a stupid side; she gets jealous, even having a problem with animals!"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked looking at the short blue haired girl "Shiranui, I think you got the wrong end of the stick. Medaka-chan doesn't dislike animals or anything rather she **really** loves animals." The dog opened its eyes wondering why it wasn't being petted anymore.

"Ok don't be afraid!" Medaka called out cheerfully as the image of a blood thirsty beast appeared behind her. The dog, understandably frightened "Let me pat your head. Let me give you a hug. Come on let's play! Come on now let me touch you!" The dog whimpered as it run into Shiranui but Tsuna glared at him as the dog saw something that really frightened and walked to Medaka instead of Shiranui.

Medaka face became brightly as she hugged the dog and rubbed her face to dog. "Good boy-Good boy….." She repeated again and again with happy tone like children that got his/her first animal.

"I understand now…." Reborn said as he stood at Tsuna's head. "You are the one who make her scary presence to nothing with your killing intent." He said looking at Medaka that handling the dog with very happy face.

"Hey!" she cried out feeling the dog trying to hide in her clothing. "Stop it boy!" she laughed as the dog's wet nose started nudging her. "Really now…are you doing this on purpose?"

Shiranui pouted as she punched Tsuna and guided them to the owner's house. "Her name is Akizuki-senpai." Shiranui stated. "She likes making confectionary items and aspires to find a good husband."

"Akizuki-senpai! It's Tsunayoshi Sawada with the student council!" Tsuna called out.

The door opened revealing a petit orange haired girl with a wonderful smile as the Borzoi happily pulled away from Medaka and ran up to her. "Ah, Michael!" she shouted happily hugging the wolfhound. "Thank you for finding him for me." She smiled and Tsuna looked away due to blushes forming on his cheeks.

"It wasn't a problem." Tsuna muttered scratching his head. "Come find us if you need help finding him again."

Akizuki smiled "I will!" she stated happily as the members (including Reborn and Shiranui) left the area.

/The next week/

"Let's see…Yesterday I went into the boxing club…that means I've done all the martial arts clubs. Right, now for a change of pace, I think I'll give the ball sports a go." Tsuna decided going over all of the different clubs. Shiranui had her face buried in a bowl of Ramen.

"Why the hell are you blasting your way through the clubs anyways?" Hyuga asked having already finished his lunch. "Do you really like sports that much?"

Reborn set his coffee down, "Strange hobby of yours." He agreed before drinking his coffee again.

Tsuna laughed it off "Not really. It's just something I must do as General Affair manager to visit all club."

Shiranui suddenly came up for air having finished her bowl "Ah!" she sighed happily as her eyes sparkled "I know what you mean! I've decided to get through 5 liters of ramen a day too!"

"Shiranui…Ramen isn't a drink." Tsuna stated awed by her eating habits. "Well I heard they start calling me something, right." He started the conversation.

"Ah that's right…they call you the "Monster tamer" don't they?" Hyuga asked pointing at Tsuna. "Since you can handle her unlike the others."

"So you want to make name for yourself then? Sawada-kun." A new voice asked catching Tsuna's attention.

"Kanoya-senpai." Tsuna muttered recognizing the older teen.

"Why don't you lend me your services, there's something I want your dive about." He stated eerily "I'm sure it's something which will turn out in your favor." Tsuna stood up and followed the older teen out of the cafeteria.

"A plan to attack Kurokami Medaka?" Tsuna asked in a bored tone as he faced Kanoya who was clipping his nails.

"Yeah, I'm recruiting members at the moment. How about it, you two going to lend us a hand?" he asked not looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed as he showed his armband, "That's a pretty bad joke. Can't you see this armband? However you look at it I'm not the one you should be inviting."

"I'm not the one who's mistaken, after all being the student council general affairs manager just means you're that beast girl's bitch right? I heard you were against joining in the first place." He said as he closed his eyes.

Tsuna closed his eyes and put his hand into pocket. "I even heard about 'Monster tamer' it looks like you already got the title after you become that girl slave right." Kanoya looked a little obsessed as he stood up. "Getting dragged around and used as she sees fit, all unrewarded even you've got to be sick of it by now! If so follow me! I'm going to bring that girl and take her place as Student body president."

"Ah! This is working out to be pretty troublesome!" Tsuna muttered resting a hand on his head.

"No there is nothing troublesome about it rather it seems to be an exciting development!" Medaka declared copying Tsuna's movements.

"So you already heard about it." Tsuna asked yawned.

"Fine by me from the start it was never my intention to be embraced by the people. As long as I embrace them, that is all that matters!" Medaka took an odd pose: one foot flat on the ground the other slightly raised onto her toes, her right arm straight down as her left was raised and bent so that her hand was at chest level to herself. To finish it off her left eye was closed, overall she looked stunning.

"I don't want you unnecessarily intruding Tsuna. I will handle the case personally." She paused as her face took a slight edge. "It is after all the role of royalty to rise above the revolting masses!"

Tsuna sighed as he scratching back of his head, "Despite that weird pose of yours I can't let this happen after you said that thing you know." He said sheepishly as he walked into meeting place.

"Ah! Sawada-kun we were waiting for you!" Kanoya stated as the first year entered the room.

He was ignored the older teen as he walked over to the box of weapons and kicked it over. "What the hell re you playing at?" Kanoya asked dangerously.

"Medaka-chan manages to bring her self to even like guys like you." Tsuna stated as he looked at both of them with angry eyes. "Because of that…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanoya screamed lunging at them with a spiked bat.

Tsuna kicked Kanoya's head into the wall, "WITH THIS I WILL PUT THE COUNCIL INTO ACTION!" He shouted.

/next day/

"We have a new transfer student from overseas in Italy, joining us today. His name is Gokudera Hayato."

'_Hm… Italy… Reborn's homeland…_' Tsuna thought as he sat at his desk and observed the new student. He had short silver hair and blue-green eyes. He wasn't wearing the tie to the school uniform, his shirt was left unbuttoned with a red undershirt, and he had two necklaces hanging around his neck. Besides his necklaces, he also wore a multitude of bracelets and rings. His face looked like it had been permanently twisted into a scowl. Tsuna agreed with his classmates in that he was the bad boy type.

Tsuna glanced around idly to see what other reactions the new student was getting, and saw that it was mostly just idle curiosity for the most part. When he turned back to the front, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The transfer student was _glaring_ at _h__im_.

'_What? What is it?_' Tsuna thought, '_What did I do?_'

he leaned back on his chair when the transfer walked over to him, even though the teacher was trying to direct him towards his seat on the other side of the classroom.

Hayato walked right up to his desk and kicked it violently, knocking it back and into Tsuna's stomach, causing a startled wince, glaring at him the whole time.

'_W-what?_' Tsuna wondered, '_What was that about?_'

"You know him, Sawada?" one of his classmates asked curiously.

"Today is my first time meeting him," Tsuna answered, wondering what was going on.

"He has to be a gangster," another of his classmates whispered, to which Tsuna nodded.

/later in Student council room/

"Tsuna, today we're going to the _Judo _club," Medaka informed Tsuna as he entered the Student Council room, offering him a _Judo _uniform with a white belt. As she was doing so, she was also on the process on putting hers, thus, her underwear was showing under the still open upper part of the uniform. With her state of undress, Tsuna promptly closed all the windows with the curtains and locked the door. This might seem to infer that Tsuna was planning something unspeakable to Medaka, but the reality was otherwise.

"Lock the door! Close the curtains! Don't let other people see that!" He said pointing at Medaka, specifically at her current choice of attire. He might have forgotten to say that she mustn't show that to anyone, and to anyone meaning including him, but then again he was quite enjoying the free show even if he had a mad look and a huge blush on his face. "How many time do I have to tell you before it gets through!?"

"It won't ever get through." Medaka answered bluntly. "What's wrong with showing off this perfect body of mine? I went through all the trouble of making it look this good."

Tsuna had to agree with that since she really looked good, especially with her flaunting herself in front of him.

"Don't go around saying things like a _streaker_ would!" He shouted as he leaned at the desk to calm himself down. "So what was it again, The _Judo_ club?"

"Yeah..." Medaka said searching for a particular request from the stack near the suggestion box, now only clad in her underwear. "Do you know the captain of the _Judo_ team? A senior named Nekomi Nabeshima."

"Yes, I know of her," Tsuna said as he appraised the piece of paper containing the request. "The infamous woman, otherwise known as the _King of Fouls_ in the_ Judo_ world."

Ignoring as to why they called a woman a 'King' since 'Queen' would have been more appropriate even though he said it himself, he felt that something was brewing on the horizon.

"Right, even though she's the captain, she'll have to step down soon. The request was to help her pick the next captain." She said Dressing up in the _Judo_ uniform again, a smile made its way to Medaka's face. "Well, whatever the case, let's go check things out and since it's the _Judo_ club, I'll be able to see someone I haven't seen in a while."

A small pang of jealousy emerged from deep inside Tsuna. It seemed that Medaka was excited on meeting that particular someone again; one of the major reasons he did not want to go that particular club. Tsuna also had a hint of suspicion that the request had a relation to his first encounter with the light-green-haired girl.

/Judo club/

Exchanging pleasantries, the captain of the _Judo_ club Nekomi Nabeshima had smug smile on her face, while the illustrious Student Council President, Medaka Kurokami, had an all-business look. Both were wearing their respective _Judo_ uniforms, but in Medaka's case, she was wearing it quite provocatively where instead of white pants she was wearing her short skirt.

Tsuna noticed that in between the pleasantries, Nabeshima was glancing at him with an all-knowing grin, confirming his suspicions.

"Oh that's right, before we start, there's someone who wanted to meet you," Nabeshima said to Medaka as she turned her head to call someone. "Akune! Akune-kun! Are you there?"

Making a flamboyant entrance, greatly irritating Tsuna, Kouki Akune, who was widely known as the _Prince of the Judo World_, appeared with a poise of a heart-throb. He was a handsome and tall man with shoulder length blond hair and yellow eyes, a trait of his that increased Tsuna's annoyance of the man.

Ignoring everything around him, Akune walked with a gate of a male supermodel towards Medaka and then knelt in front of her like a knight offering his loyalty to his queen.

"It's nice to be in your presence again, Medaka-san," Akune said to Medaka while the people around them were flabbergasted at such an over the top act. "During the running for the Student Council Office, I made a point to stay away from you so you could focus on the race." Medaka seemed to take such act in astride from what could Tsuna can see from her deadpan face. "I've been looking forward to the day when I could see you again."

"Stop your formal act second year Akune-san." Medaka stated sternly looking down on Akune. "I can tell from the other members, it's obvious someone like you arranged this act before hand."

Akune smiled and closed his eyes "Not at all. I simply didn't want to embarrass myself by acting too proud. It's thanks to you that I am the way I am today." Akune stated earnestly. "I can never thank you enough, Medaka" Akune stated before Medaka griped his head.

"If you want to thank me then don't bow your head! Do it proudly, sticking your chest out!" Medaka ordered causing the upperclassman to blush as he looked up at her.

"Y-yes ma'am! Just like you! I'll do as you say!" he crowed causing Tsuna to face palmed.

"Whoops, sorry." Medaka apologized as she turned back to the task at hand. "Well to get on my job as the student council president, we're to decide the successor, or basically the next captain right?" Medaka asked looking around "For now, you're a special case second year Akune, go and chat a bit with Tsuna. I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss amongst yourselves."

Akune made his way over to Tsuna all smiles as he gazed at Medaka, but when he glanced at Tsuna his smile turned into a scowl as the two glared at each other. "Long time no see…what's your name again?"

"It's Tsunayoshi Sawada, and who the hell are you?" Tsuna countered angrily.

"**You damn ****glasses****! As usual, it seems you're following Medaka around! Just so you know, it's your fault Medaka's approval rating wasn't 100%!"** Akune barked.

"**Ha! Please don't say such terrible things! To think that a man of such character, the Prince of the Judo world, harasses his underclassmen! If your fangirls knew that, wouldn't they just cry?**" Tsuna countered.

"Hmph! My mind and body exist to serve Medaka!" Akune shouted angrily. "If it's for her, I'd welcome hatred as if I were a venomous snake!"

'He really never changes,' Tsuna thought as he smiled a bit remembering his attempt to destroy him because he hurt Medaka that led him into got scolded by her and made her cry…But it's story for another occasion.

"Now then, if you'll allow me to have a word with you all... "Medaka began addressing the club "Judo isn't something that should be taught. It's something that has to be studied!" she declared snapping her fan shut. "And so! First! I'll test the worth of your skills! I will be deciding the candidates myself! Every single one of you, until only one remains I'll take you all on!"

Tsuna stared in disbelief "What an insane way of picking the next leader." He muttered lifting his head a bit.

Nabeshima chuckled a little "She's sure making light of this situation, not to mention my glorious Judo Club."

"She's just wasting her breath. Even if Judo's their specialty we're the only ones who can match Medaka in a fight.' Akune stated walking over to standby his captain's side "At this most we should worry about…" he was cut off as the team's vice captain stepped forward with a stupid grin.

'If only Medaka-chan was a bit more self-conscious.' Tsuna thought sadly at Medaka slammed the pervert on to the mat back first, making the guy unconscious with swirls on his eyes.

"Hmm... It seemed that my message didn't get through. I said for all of you to come take me on at once!" Medaka challenged again as the _Judo _club members could only step back at such a spectacle.

"Who was it that said "We should worry" hm?" Nabeshima asked looking at Akune

"Nobody did…" Akune muttered looking away. "Anyway…way to go Medaka! You shine even more brilliantly than you did in middle school!" Akune cheered as he blushed in rapture.

Nabhesima shaking her head at Akune's answer, Nabeshima turned her attention to Tsuna. "Right Sawada?" she asked.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in suspicion, "no. I don't... She was already a red belt in her junior year of middle-school. It's not surprising for her to be this good." He explained

Nabeshima laughed "I see, I see." She looked back at Medaka who was throwing the members with ease "Well to be honest I have to agree. You could call her a monster; you could call her a genius. But isn't she just doing what she can? It's not like she's doing the impossible. You're just exaggerating. She's simply going along her own path like us." She said.

"Hey, Sawada-kun, you're the same as her right?" Nabeshima huskily whispered in Tsuna's ear, which made him blush. "But at the same time, fundamentally different..."

Tsuna turned around, red-faced, from Nabeshima's actions and proximity. "I'm j-j-just an average person Nabeshima-senpai, just someone who she strung along. I was also forced into the Student Council." He stuttered answered the question.

"So you're complaining you were forced huh?" Nabeshima asked following along.

"Let's switch." Akune asserted stepping forward "It seems you didn't want to do it in the first place. I've overlooked your dismissal of Medaka's kindness, but this seems like a good opportunity." The Judo Prince declared

"Now, now…no fighting!" Nabeshima declared stepping in between the two bickering teens. "This is the sacred Judo hall. You can't do much as the student affairs director, but you do know judo right, Sawada?" she asked as earning a slow nod from Tsuna "In that case, how about we settle this with Judo? If Akune wins we'll swap. Akune will join the student council, and Sawada will join the Judo Club and become my successor"

"Nabeshima-senpai," Tsuna said, resigning himself to things that were about to come, "Why?"

"Oh, sawada-kun!" Nabeshima gave him a wink with a smile on her face as a reply, stunning him, a blush now creeping on his face. "It's because I'm interested in you!" She said with cute smile.

/later/

"We're going with house rules to make this an even match against Akune. It'll be no time plus 10 points VS. No time plus 1 point. So until Akune-kun gets 10point, it'll be your victory if you get 1 point" Nabeshima explained the rules.

"I'll give you credit for not running away with you ail between your legs. Oh now that I think about it, worms don't have tails do they?" Akune asked glaring down on Tsuna.

As the match began, Tsuna rushed towards his opponent, which Akune took advantage of as he threw him hard on the mat. This sequence of events earned a dubious look from Nekomi. She expected him to be a beginner, but to be this naïve… Such tactics only worked on other martial arts. In _Judo_, good things happen to those who wait. Maybe she overestimated Tsuna since she only saw him beat_ mook-level_ opponents without her seeing how, but his weird ability and the ominous feeling she felt after the _mook_ beat-down with Kanoya...

'Hmm, either I'm wrong or you're really a good actor, neh, Sawada-kun.' Nabeshima thought.

If it was an act, it was believable. The shaking of his body showing his pain, the gritting of his teeth, and the slow way he stood up, something like that was not easy to act out, especially in a middle of a serious match. In addition, from what Nekomi could see, even Akune seem taken by Tsuna's play. If she had not seen and had not experienced the fraction of what he could really do, she would have been in the same boat as everyone else. Even Medaka, from the way how serious she watched the match, did not notice anything amiss. Nekomi suspected that this was not just acting but an inherent ability, maybe even an_ abnormality_. _Of course! Only an abnormality could deceive such monsters like Akune and Medaka_, she thought. In a way, she should have expected this, but Tsuna was just different from other _Abnormals_ she knew. With all this, in Nekomi's eyes, Tsuna's value and her curiosity of him just increased. For now, she will go by his pace and play out his script. It might even be fun to gauge the genius girl's reaction.

"Genius's can all do things like that." Nabeshima whispered scornfully "What a boring Judo."

Medaka glanced at her. "From what I gather, you seem to really hate the genius types don't you Nabeshima-senpai?" she questioned curiously

Nabeshima wagged her finger back and forth. "You're right, I do hate them. I really hate them; you're also included in that category you know." Nabeshima stated leaning at the nearest wall "The reason I'm doing Judo is to walk all over those who have talent with my hard work."

"The reason I'm doing _Judo_," Nekomi said, "is to walk over those who have talents with my hard work."

"I see, I guess that's the reason you got the name "Foul King" huh?" Medaka asked as she looked at Tsuna.

"Akune scored nine points already." Nabeshima stated bored "If he's going to pull a miracle now would be rather nice."

Suddenly Medaka stood up "I will never tell you to lose Tsuna… so win!" She suddenly started sparkling like an innocent girl in love as she adopted the super cuteness that often went with it startling everyone in the room "Do you think I'd ever like it if you left me? I wouldn't like it! I'd cry!"

"Give me a break!" Tsuna roared tackling Akune in a double leg grab "I don' even want to hear about you crying much less see it!"

"A two handed topple? That's rare! Why does he know a move like that?" Nabeshima asked as Medaka smiled.

"Doing something while looking good or looking bad is irrelevant. There's no difference between a genius and a normal person either." Medaka stated. "All that there is someone who earnestly tries. There's no difference between you and me."

"Hey, Kurokami-chan, Akune's _Judo_ looks pretty, but did you also know that his handwriting looks good?" Nabeshima said as she looked at Tsuna with thoughtful eyes.

/evening/

To get some stress off from the exhausting day, Tsuna began his now daily leisurely walk around the campus. Somehow, such activity became a habit, a very relaxing and healthy habit in which its effectiveness only increased with Hakoniwa's well-maintained grounds. An activity really dampened some stress and much annoyances of his day-to-day life since coming to the academy.

"Your weakness makes me sick!" A voice said and he turned to see the transfer student, Gokudera Hayato.

"Oh, well, sorry to disturb you, Gokudera, I'll leave now." Tsuna said.

"If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th Gen, the Vongola family is finished," the teen stated rudely, causing Tsuna to halt mid-step.

"Huh?" Tsuna voiced in confusion, "You know about the family…?" he asked him.

"I refuse to accept it," Hayato growled, turning to glare at him, "I'm the one who's fit to be the 10th!" he said, his voice filled with malice.

Tsuna just stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're a nuisance," Hayato said, drawing his hands from his pockets and bringing the sticks of dynamite he was holding into clear view, "Die right here."

"Dynamite? Oh, wow. Cool. Not much people would use bombs," Tsuna complimented, taking one from Hayato, and examining it.

But that just angered the transfer student even more. He lit the wicks of his explosives, using the burning end of his cigarette. "Later," he said, and dropped them right in front of him. But suddenly there is an explosion beside Gokudera and he turned back to see Tsuna kicked the dynamite.

"Ciaossu," he heard, and Tsuna turned to look at Reborn.

Reborn looked quite calm as he stood there, a smoking gun held in his hands.

"Hey there, Reborn!" Tsuna called.

"You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato," Reborn commented, completely ignoring Tsuna.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy," Reborn told Tsuna.

"That explains why he knows about the Vongola," Tsuna muttered.

Reborn nodded, a smirk on his face. "This is my first time meeting him as well, though," he admitted, turning to face Hayato.

"So you're the 9th Generation's highly trusted assassin," commented the boy, "Reborn."

"Huh?" wondered Tsuna when he heard that, "Reborn, you're that powerful of a person?'" Sure, he'd known he was important, but he hadn't known how much so before.

"You aren't kidding about me becoming a candidate for succession if I kill Sawada, right?" Hayato asked Reborn.

"Hah? Reborn, what's he talking about?" Tsuna asked, "You or he couldn't do something like th-"

"Yeah, that's right," Reborn said.

"Hold on a sec! Killing… What are you talking about? You've got to be joking, right?" Tsuna cried, unbelieving about what was happening."I'm serious," Reborn told him, his expression blank and unreadable.

"Hold up," suddenly, Hayato was in front of his face, glaring.

Hayato brought out even more sticks of cigarette, and sticking them in his mouth he lit them all in one quick motion of his lighter. Then he drew out dozens of sticks of dynamite from who knows where, lighting them as he had done before.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body," Reborn said as he calmly walked up beside him, ignoring the danger, "His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato."

"I think I noticed that when he started throwing bombs all over the place," Tsuna replied in annoyance, but Reborn shot bullets at him.

"Die!" Hayato called as he threw his bombs carelessly towards him.

He walked back as he saw Nabeshima and ran to save her with him.

"This is it," he said darkly, and let loose another wave of dynamite, "The end."

The explosion revealed Tsuna with Nabeshima in bride carry still okay without any sign injury except Nabeshima that looking at him with blushes in her face.

"What?" Hayato shouted in shocked irritation. Then, growling, he brought out even more dynamites, twice as much as before. "Double Bomb!" he shouted as he threw them towards them.

Tsuna jumped high and the explosion occurred under Tsuna as he ran toward Gokudera and kicked him in his stomach.

Hayato growled, a vein twitching on his forehead. He then drew out three times as much dynamite as before, lighting them and growling; "Triple Bomb!"

Then, just as he was about to throw them, one fell. As he stared at it in surprise, he fumbled with the rest of the ones in his hands, accidentally dropping them. His multitude of cancer sticks followed until only a single one remained clenched between his teeth.

"Shit…" he muttered, the thought of this being the end flashing through his mind.

Tsuna quickly leapt to him as he carrying him on his shoulder and save both of them from the explosion. "Thank goodness I took off my glasses earlier…." He said as he looked at Nabeshima that fainted due to bomb and he smiled at her.

"That was so moving! I'll follow you anywhere, 10th Generation boss! I can't believe you would even save your opponent! Jyuudaime, I put my life in your care!" Hayato said.

"Huh? Can't we just be friends or classmates first?" Tsuna asked.

"No way!" Hayato exclaimed as Reborn comes over.

"Having the loser serve the winner in family tradition, Gokudera is now your subordinate." Reborn explained him and Hayato nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, command me to do anything and consider it done!" He said.

/next day/

"Heee, so that what happened yesterday huh?" Hansode shiranui said deadpanned as she was again walking beside Tsuna in a sedate manner towards the Student Council room.

"Yeah."

After his fight with Gokudera, he took the sly girl to her home. It seemed that the senior student got curious and just as they say, "Curiosity killed that cat," though in this case, it was 'flagged' not 'killed'.

"A hya hya." Hansode gave a strained laugh, which earned a curious glance from Tsuna. "Well too bad for Nabeshima-senpai, neh, Tsuna."

"Well, it really seemed that she got really curious about me after witnessing me take care of Kanoya and his cronies, but I think she would not bother me again." Tsuna said scratching back off his head.

"Maaaaybeeee." Hansode drawled out while giving her companion a knowing grin.

"Of course! After something like that, who would?" Tsuna said looking at her.

"What about me, Sawada-kun?"

Tsuna blinked several times from hearing the voice of their topic of conversation. Turning and clearly hoping he was just hearing things, he could only stare in surprise at the woman who was now on his left.

"Hello there, Nabeshima-senpai..." Tsuna greeted the newcomer while his left eye was visibly twitching.

Nabeshima gave a nod in return, her ever-present smile brighter than ever, and then turned her attention to Hansode.

"Ku ku, a good day to you too, Shiranui-chan." She greeted Shiranui as two of them changed look that making him sweat dropped at the moment.

"What are you doing here, Nabeshima-senpai?" Tsuna questioned the ever-smiling woman in disbelief with a hint of suspicion on his tone.

"Hmmm? Can't a girl hangout with some of her friends?" Nebeshima answered as he face palmed at his own situation. "By the way, there's a surprise waiting for you in the Council room, Sawada-kun," She said while walking earning Tsuna's attention while Hansode made an evil grin.

"Surprise?"

"Well if I tell, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore wouldn't it."

Nodding again, Tsuna resigned himself to the schemes of the woman beside him while Hansode snickered witnessing it all. Much to his despair, and to Hansode's delight, the surprise was Akune joining the Student Council as the Secretary.

Author note: Again, this is an OP Tsuna story, which means he will be more overpowered than Medaka, Ajimu, or even Iihiko. The purpose is for me to try making a good overpowered character story and improve the writing of my battle scenes.

In this chapter he meets with Hayato but I want to make sure that he won't be a tenth boss generation. As for his ability it will be revealed in later chapter, for now it's just glimpse that he had super human physique. Another thing to note is that from now on I will write the names off abilities with '[ ]' for easier identification.

Well, I think that is all for now.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day


	4. Chapter 4

Arc1: Daily life of Sky.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga or anime.**_

Suggestion3: Crybaby Lambo.

Today was the weekend, and as such, Tsuna was off from school. Normally, this would have been a time where Reborn tutored him or at least tried to tutor him something he hasn't learned because he has aced everything whatever Reborn threw at him, but today he was mysteriously absent, giving Tsuna a chance to slack off since Reborn had come into his life.

Currently Tsuna was sleeping on his bed. He was reading a new jump issue that he bought recently. For some unknown reason he likes any kind Jump manga and magazine. His friends commented that he likeness to Jump and magazine due to his mentality that still not unrecognized and unique. Just when he was reading new Beelzebub chapter, the door knocked.

He walked to the door and when he tried to open it, he suddenly hesitated.

He was started to sweating a lot. In this life of Sawada Tsunayoshi that was full of unusual things, there couldn't possibly be something like 'an ordinary occasion like this'.

Considering his relations with others, the person most likely to be Medaka-chan, but the world was so big, anything could happen. Maybe Namanie would come after falsify her identity, maybe the other from Kurokami branched family would come to wreck his holiday, or maybe it would be Anshin'in and Hanten Shiranui.

'Damn…damn it! I'm actually getting interested in this!' Tsuna thought grabbing his head and the door suddenly flew passing him.

Tsuna looked up, wondering who would enter without knocking and destroying the door, and spotted Reborn. "Huh, it's you, Reborn," he greeted, being as nice as he could to Reborn.

"Your room stills same as usual," a voice greeted, one that wasn't Reborn, and Tsuna looked behind his tutor to see Medaka in black blouse standing there. "Usual room for students," she said walking in.

"So you are coming to this place just to comment my room…" Tsuna sighed as he put his new jump to book shelf. They all sat down around Tsuna's small table. Tsuna was glad that he kept his room neat; it would have been so embarrassing if his childhood friend had come to his room only to see a mess.

"Hey, why are you here, Medaka-chan?" Tsuna asked, trying to make conversation to break the awkward silence.

"I asked her to come over so that I could return her money," Reborn said, answering for Medaka.

"Money?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah, I went to a coffee shop today," Reborn explained, "But I forgot my wallet, and the lady at the counter wouldn't let me get an espresso on credit. She tried to take me to the police station, but came up and offered to pay for me," he told Tsuna. "Thanks, Ms. President," he said to the girl, handing over some money to repay her.

"I see…" Tsuna said.

"You didn't have to worry about it," Medaka told Reborn as she covered the lower part of her face with her fan, accepting the money he gave her.

"You came all the way here, so make yourself at home," Reborn said.

"Thank you," Medaka responded with a smile, "But I'm a bit surprised," she added, turning towards Tsuna, "You are still watching this kind of anime even if you're already high school student." She said looking at Puella Magi Madoka Magica DVD.

"Hey! What's wrong with that!?" Tsuna said as he stood up. "You don't understand! It's a masterpiece! It has despair! It has drama! It has cute girls in frilly costumes! It has despair! It has Ume-sensei's art! It has despair!" he said as he pointing at the window.

"You said 'it has despair' three times." Reborn commented.

"It was its selling point!" Tsuna countered. 'It was Gen Urubuchi's specialty after all.'

"Giiiii..." Medaka used the super effective attack, [Cute Girl Accusing Stare], to be patented by him, again.

"I'm sorry. The tear of 2D girls actually turns me on," Tsuna said apologized while bowing with the upper half of his body, usually done by those high-level Japanese corporate workers. For your information it's really Pathetic and professional at the same time.

Hearing this made Reborn eye sparkled, "Hey. What was Tsuna like before? Does he have some unique talents or something to get your undivided attention?" Reborn asked while drinking his espresso.

"Before?" Medaka repeated raised an eyebrow at her question. She then contemplated and then nodded to herself several times. "Tsuna is the most special person for me." Reborn widened his eyes. "He is the most special person since he will always be with me every time I am in danger or in cornered position and helping me and others even with cost of his life," Medaka smile sweetly as she looked at Reborn with warm eyes. "I really like that Tsuna and he is the reason why I am here right now; he gave me my purpose in life, even if he doesn't remember..."

Reborn was speechless, from what he heard, he now absolutely sure that Medaka was fall in love with Tsuna since they still little kid. But it looks like Tsuna didn't realized that, but he still doesn't know about that summer holiday. From what he heard from the student body grape-vine, the girl beside her never lie, thus she pegged that Tsuna was a kind person since kid but the information said that he was a cold and introvert kid.

'So that's the key puzzle about what happens in Naminori 6 years ago.' Reborn thought, seemingly oblivious to the threat just next to them as Tsuna starred with confusion at the the little boy in cow print pajamas and an afro that was standing on the tree outside, pointing a gun towards them.

"Hey Reborn!" the boy in the afro and cow suit shouted from on the tree outside, pointing a gun towards them. "Take that!" the boy crowed, and pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened. "Huh?" the boy said, confused, looking at his gun and shaking it a bit in confusion, trying to see why it wouldn't shoot. "Oh!" he remembered, "I was playing 'Ready, Go!' yesterday and I used it all!" he reminded himself.

Just then, the tree branch he was standing on broke, and the little boy fell all the way to the ground.

Tsuna walked to the window to see if he was alright since he doesn't want the neighbors to complain if the boy started crying. "Hey, are you alright?" he called down, leaning halfway out the window in an attempt to check on the little boy.

But the little boy didn't seem to hear him. "To-Ler-Ate…" he mumbled to himself, struggling to stand up again.

When the boy had finally managed to get himself up, he ran towards the door to Tsuna's house, and, ringing the doorbell, called, "Reborn, let's play!"

As soon as Hitomi opened the door, he ran past her and into the house, heading up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

"Long time no see, Reborn!" the boy shouted as he slammed Tsuna's door open, "It's me, Lambo!" he announced.

Medaka and Tsuna looked up when her door was slammed open, wondering who it was. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the newly introduced Lambo standing there. "Hey, Reborn, do you know him?" he asked his tutor.

"What expression am I showing?" Reborn told Tsuna, ignoring his question and Lambo's interruption, instead making his usual face.

"Hey, don't ignore my question and your expression is content," Tsuna said, making Reborn pout 'cause he got it right.

Lambo stared at the them darkly for a moment. "Hey, don't ignore me!" he yelled, jumping towards Reborn, a knife clutched in his hands, "I'll kill you, dammit!" he declared.

In one quick, seemingly unconscious, movement, Reborn reached out and flicked the other boy away.

"Oh, that hurt…" Lambo whimpered as he pulled himself up from where he had been thrown, "I must've tripped over something…" he told himself, "I, Lambo-san, 5 years old, from Italy, a hit man from the Bovino Famiglia, tripped!" he shouted out suddenly, "Favorite foods are grapes and candy, and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!" he cried.

Tsuna stared at him with disbelief. 'He's trying so hard to introduce himself…' he realized, a bit amazed at his tenacity.

"So yeah, let me try again!" Lambo continued, jumping up and running around behind Reborn, "Yo, Reborn!" he called, "It's me, Lambo!"

Reborn continued to ignore the other boy. "What is this light novel?" Reborn asked looking at High School DxD light novel.

"Huh…Oh that's High school DxD…." Tsuna answered as Medaka took one and read it with them.

"So this is the type of girl that Tsuna's like…." She muttered in low tone that Tsuna couldn't hear and sighed.

"Ah, yeah!" Lambo announced, bringing out a bag, "I brought a lot of souvenirs from Italy this time!" he said, digging through the bag.

"…Still there is no Borderland, huh….." Tsuna said reading Sunday Magazine, attempting to ignore Lambo as they did so.

"Oh?" Lambo continued, "What's this? It's Kiritanpo! Wiggle wiggle!" he announced, apparently finding something of interest in his bag.

"So Tsuna like a loli or onee-san character….." Medaka muttered low still reading a high school DxD light novel.

"To-Ler-Ate!" Lambo told himself when he realized that the other two weren't paying him any attention, then he sniffled, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

'_What!_' Tsuna thought as soon as he heard the sniffle, '_Is he crying?_' he hoped not, he didn't know anything he could do if he was, and if he was, he had to do _something_…

Suddenly, Lambo turned around, letting out a rather creepy laugh as he did so, "This time," he announced, "I borrowed a lot of weapons from the boss that have been passed down in the Bovino family!" he said.

'Oh, he's attempting to change his approach…' Tsuna thought, glad that the little boy didn't seem to be on the verge of crying anymore.

"Tada!" Lambo shouted cheerfully, "The 10 Year Bazooka!" he said, whipping out a large gun from somewhere in his afro, "Those who are shot with this cannon, for 5 minutes, switch with their self 10 years in the future!" he explained, a wide grin on his face.

'That… I'm curious about…' Tsuna thought, and waited for Lambo to do something with his new and interesting bazooka

As usual, Reborn wasn't paying the other hitman any attention.

"But this is only a sample presentation," Lambo continued, "It'll be a waste, so I'm going to put it away…"

'Darn…' Tsuna thought, a bit disappointed.

"Oh my!" Lambo suddenly cried out after looking in his bag again, "I found something good!" he announced, and reached in and brought the object out, "What might this be?" he wondered, and Tsuna glanced up to see what he was talking about.

His eyes went wide when he spotted the object he held. "Huh?" he exclaimed, "A hand grenade?"

"Correct!" Lambo announced gleefully, pulling the pin off the grenade, "Die Reborn!" he shouted, and threw the grenade at the Vongola hitman.

Tsuna kicked the grenade out of his room but Reborn hit the dangerous object right back at Lambo before the grenade even out of room and sending both the boy and the grenade flying out the window with the force he put behind the throw. He watched in silent horror as the grenade went off, creating a giant fireball right outside his window.

"You didn't have to do that much," Tsuna admonished his tutor, a little worried about the other boy, "You know him, right?" he asked.

"I don't know him," Reborn stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Tsuna voiced, confused.

"Either way," Reborn continued, "If it's the Bovino Famiglia, they're a rather small mafia group," he said, "I don't associate with those of lower rank," he finished.

'How admirable for a cold leader/tyrant…' Tsuna thought.

/Later/

"Tsuna-kun!" Hitomi called up the stairs to his adoptive son.

"Hm? What?" Tsuna asked as he came down the stairs.

"Come here," Hitomi told him, motioning Tsuna over with a flap of her hand. "He's Reborn-kun's friend, right?" she asked, gesturing towards the sniffling little boy in cow print pajamas that was gripping her apron.

"Ah," Tsuna cried, looking Lambo over. He looked beat up and a bit burned, and he could spot some twigs and leaves in the boys' hair from where he must have fallen.

"Did they fight?" asked Hitomi.

'It's not the kind of fighting that you think…' Tsuna thought to himself, wondering why his mother looked so happy at the idea of them fighting.

"Tsuna, you're older than those two, so be responsible and settle it out," Hitomi admonished her son, "I'm going to go make dinner, so I'll leave it to you," she finished, leaving for the kitchen and letting Lambo latch onto Tsuna instead of her.

"Wha-what?!" Tsuna asked, watching his adoptive mother leave, thinking that his mother was hoping that being the oldest kid again would make him have some responsibility, and then looking back down at Lambo, who had attached himself to his leg and had started sobbing new tears.

"Hey," Tsuna told the sobbing boy, "Stop crying," he pleaded, placing a hand tentatively on his head in an attempt to calm him down, "Please?"

All this accomplished was making Lambo grip onto his leg even tighter and start sobbing even harder.

"Stop your crying already," Tsuna said, patting Lambo awkwardly on the head; it always made him feel sad. The brunette frowned down at the boy, wondering what he could do.

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, suddenly coming to a realization, "I'll call Reborn for you," he told Lambo, "How about that?"

At Tsuna words, Lambo froze, and then started to sob even louder, shaking his head franticly from side to side. 'He's crying with fear!' Tsuna realized at the same time Medaka came from upstairs and seeing Lambo.

She bent down and gently pried Lambo off his leg, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "There, there," she told him, trying to calm him down by rocking him back and forth like what mother would do with her son. Gently she rocked him side to side as they left the house, deciding that a change of scenery –or getting Lambo away from Reborn- would be good.

/park/

"Here," Tsuna told Lambo, handing an ice cream out to the boy, a smile meant to help calm the boy down and to reassure him on his face, "You said you like grape, right?"

Lambo took the ice cream, looking up at Tsuna and Medaka in awe as he did so, and muttered a small "Thanks," as he licked the ice cream and stuffed in his mouth.

"Better now?" Medaka asked him with another smile, glad that he seemed to have finally stopped crying.

Lambo nodded. "La-Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia," he told Them, "And make all humanity bow down to me…" he said, looking up at them, his eyes completely honest.

Tsuna and Medaka smiled down at his determination, though his eyes say 'Pul-lease'. 'First, do something about your crybaby personality.' he thought, but said nothing and continued to listen silently and patiently.

"But, my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn…" Lambo continued, sounding sad.

'He's super first-class!?' Tsuna wondered, shocked that there was such thing as super first-class. Then he remembered something Lambo had said before.

"Oh yeah, you've really met Reborn-kun before?" Medaka asked him.

"Yeah!" Lambo told her, and they were gratified to see that his tears were completely gone, "When I was taken to the bar the first time by my boss, he was sitting on the counter," he told Medaka, "We spoke a lot, even if it was only our first time meeting," he said. "While Lambo was eating his favorite grapes, Reborn was blowing bubble with his gum from his nose!" Lambo added.

"That just means he's sleeping, idiot and what kind of boss takes a kid to a bar?" Tsuna said. Then he sighed and stood up, bringing a surprised Lambo with him, "Well, since you've stopped crying, I should probably get home," he said, "Where do you live?" he asked, "I can take you there on my way home," he told him.

Lambo started in surprise, and then grabbed his around the neck, hanging on so tightly Tsuna could feel his breathing get restricted.

"Okay, okay! I'll take you home with me; you can sleep in the guest room," Tsuna replied, concluding that the boy doesn't have a place he can go to while in Japan. Well, at least Hitomi is happy to have another person to take care of.

Lambo let go of his neck, but still stayed in his arm and grabbed Medaka's hand . Tsuna and Medaka held him and calmed down. '_Does he like me or something?_' Tsuna wondered.

"All right. Let's go home now," Tsuna told him. Lambo was happy that Tsuna welcomed him into his house.

/Dinnertime/

"It's fine, the more the merrier!" Hitomi told Tsuna and Medaka when they brought Lambo home.

Tsuna just sighed and started to eat his dinner, resolving to try and not let the fact that she couldn't toss a free loaner out of his home bother him. Maybe Reborn's influence was rubbing on her.

"I'm going out to deliver the circular bulletin next door, so be good," Hitomi told the four of them before he left, counting on Tsuna to make sure there was no trouble.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tsuna decided that it would be best just to finish his meal as quickly as he could and then get Lambo and Reborn away from each other before something disaster-ish happened.

This hope was quickly demolished when Lambo took out a knife and threw it at Reborn with a cry of "Take that!"

Reborn casually flicked it right back at the other boy, taking another bite of his dinner as he did so.

The knife flew right at Lambo and hit him in the forehead, creating a cut. Tsuna started to worry as he started to cry, holding his bleeding forehead.

He was just about to stand up and go to the child when he burst into loud sobs and turned around, reaching for something that Tsuna couldn't see.

"Hey…" Tsuna started, "What are you doing…?" he asked.

Then Lambo turned around, the large bazooka from before pointed straight at his face, a string tied to the trigger held in his hand.

'That bazooka from before…' Tsuna thought, 'Shooting himself…?' Tsuna and Medaka jumped up from their chair and rushed over to try and stop the kid in cow print from doing anything dangerous, like shooting himself, jumping at the last moment to grab him.

But They were too late, as Lambo had already pulled the trigger and Tsuna found hisself holding onto someone much taller than she had expected.

"Eh?!" Tsuna voiced, looking up at the boy that he had collided with in surprise.

"Goodness," the black haired boy said, letting out a sigh as the smoke cleared, finally allowing Tsuna to get a good look at him, "It seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year bazooka."

"Huh, what?" Tsuna exclaimed again, looking over the lazy looking black haired teenager. He was wearing a black jacket with cow print lining and white pants, and had a locket hanging around his neck. His black hair was slightly wavy, and his one visible eye (the other was closed) was a light blue color.

"Oh," the person exclaimed, finally noticing Tsuna and Medaka that hugging him, "Long time no see, 10 years younger Tsuna-nii and Medaka-nee," He said.

"Huh!?" Tsuna seemed to be unable to say anything else. Then what the boy had said finally sunk in. "Tsu-tsuna-nii?!" he stuttered out, stuck on the one word, completely confused at why someone he had never met before, someone who was apparently older than him, was calling him Nii-san_._

"Thank you for taking care of me," the boy continued, seeming to not notice their outburst, "It's me, the cry baby Lambo," he clarified.

"Wha-what?!" Tsuna exclaimed, still stuck on the Onii-san bit.

"So this is the power of ten years bazooka." Medaka muttered with sparkling eyes as Tsuna remembered what Lambo had said before about the 10 year bazooka.

'_The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps with their self from 10 years in the future for 5 minutes,_' Tsuna recalled, calming down slightly, but still a bit freaked out that sometime between now and 10 years in the future Lambo had come to view them as his brother and sister, even going so far as to start calling him Tsuna-nii.

"Hey, Reborn," 10-years-later Lambo called to the younger hitman, "I changed, didn't I?" he asked, "I'm Lambo, the one you kept ignoring," he said.

Reborn didn't respond, continuing to eat his diner without acknowledging the other.

10-years-later Lambo twitched in annoyance. "Geez!" he cried, pulling two metal horns from his pockets and attaching them to the sides of his head, "Looks like I have to use my skills then. I'll show you how much I changed in 10 years!" he declared.

"Thunder Set!" the teenager Lambo said, and that seemed to be a trigger, because at that instant the horns lit up and Tsuna could practically see the electricity cackling between them. "My horns carry one million volts," the teen said, lowering himself into a charging position.

"Wha-what?!" Tsuna cried, suddenly knowing what he was going to do, "Hey, wait, no fighting in the house!"

"Die Reborn!" 10 years later Lambo shouted as he charged, ignoring Tsuna, "Elettrico Cornata (Electric Horns)!" he cried.

"Take this! The 1 million volts of the Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo says, putting his horns on and charging at Reborn, who holds out his fork, which Lambo runs into.

"To-ler-ate," teenager Lambo says before bursting into tears and hugging Medaka.

"Medaka-nee! He's being mean to me!" He cried and Tsuna sighed, Medaka patting him on the back until he changed back into 5 year old Lambo five minutes later.

"Lambo-kun, what happened?" Hitomi asked as she returned.

"Reborn's being mean!" Lambo cried, attaching himself to her.

"Reborn-kun, be nicer to Lambo-kun," Hitomi scolded and Tsuna glared at him, so he doesn't reply.

"Tsuna-kun, you should be keeping a closer eye on them, too." Hitomi added and Reborn smirked at Tsuna, who suddenly feels oddly like he has little brothers that he doesn't like since he prefers cute little sisters character.

/At night/

A girl in a nun's habit dashed through the darkness. Her pursuer was still floundering after being caught in her trap and the nun quickly made her next move, dashing up the stairs of the building adroitly. The person that was after her had little stamina and she had few options left open to her to shake off the other one.

As the nun exited the rooftop, she could see a shadow zip past the buildings, desperately looking for her. She allowed herself a small smile as she leapt off the building, landing neatly on the other one. Unfortunately, her next leap was not as successful. She let out a soundless scream as she tumbled down into the darkness, landing bodily on a metal railing of a balcony. Her breath left her as her clothes absorbed the lethal impact but the rest of the impact could not be cushioned and she slumped over the railing as the darkness overtook her.

As Sawada Tsunayoshi entered his room. He looked outside window he never noticed the nun on his balcony as he fell on his bed.

It was not until the morrow when he would meet this mysterious nun.

And be drawn into a world of Magic as well.

Author note: Oh, so here is the end of chapter 4. And what a chapter, this chapter marks the beginning of the Index Arc, which directly made Tsuna to come in contact with Neccesarius from Magic side.

This chapter introduces Lambo and partially Index. The reason why I include the magic side from TAMnI in this fanfic, because I want to make epic war between three factions: Magic faction (Roman Catholic Church), Mafia (Miliefiore and Vongola union) and Abnormalities with Minuses (Hakoniwa Academy flask plan) in future arc.

And for Tsuna's past it will be revealed little by little with his true emotion. And instead of his guardians I want to make a solely faction for Tsuna that will take part in war.

Next chapter will be out sometime this week, so stay tuned for more.

As usual, reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated and will contribute towards updating speed. Next chapter is tough though. Here is a little teaser:

Tsuna VS Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori

Medaka VS Kanzaki Kaori

Till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Arc 1,5: Index Arc.

_**Still unbeta'ed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga or anime.**_

Suggestion4: Her name is Index.

"Please wake up, darling. If you don't I'll kill you."

"Ummm…" Tsuna mumbled, woken up by his _moe _digital alarm clock in _yandere_ mode. "Huh, what's this?"

He felt some soft sensation from his hand as he opened his blanket and….It was Medaka! She was as naked as the day she was born, her private parts covered by her very long, violet hair, which only increased her allure.

'What happens?' Tsuna mentally screamed as he recalled what happens yesterday. It had taken forever to get Lambo to sleep and then removing all the candy from his afro so he couldn't just eat it whenever he felt like it.

'After that I went to sleep… Did I do it? Did I graduate?!' He then shook his head, hitting it. 'Gah! Why can't I remember anything! Curse you, brain!'

"Ummm…Tsuna…" Medaka mumbled grabbed Tsuna's right hand tightly as her pillow making Tsuna in the verge of nosebleed. Carefully Tsuna was using his pillow as the substitute for his right hand and walked outside.

He was so deep in his musings that when he went out to balcony to retrieve laundry, he did not pay any attention to what he was lifting up as he turned back and walked into the room. That is, until a growl resembling thunder made his ears perk up and he looked down at his stomach.

"That wasn't me," he said to himself as he looked at his blankets next. That had suddenly gained a pair of legs and an arm, not to mention a head.

"That's interesting," he said to himself blandly without missing a beat, still unaware of what was wrong with the picture when –

"The growling was me."

"WAH! WHO THE HELL!" Tsuna let go instantly as realisation dawned on him instantly and he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Truly, the events yesterday had tired him out more than expected. Said person was picking herself off her feet, revealing bright green eyes and silvery blue hair. She looked like a doll, fragile and beautiful… for someone obviously so young. And was that… a nun's habit?

"A foreigner?" Tsuna said a loud. "And, it's a real sister… The nun kind, not the sibling kind."

"I'm hungry," said nun whimpered piteously in response, Tsuna's questions apparently going in one ear and out the other.

"…" Tsuna was speechless at the moment due to many thing in this morning.

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm hungry?" Silver haired nun said a bit irritated at how Tsuna was there frozen.

"Ah, umm…" Tsuna said as he stared at the girl draped over the floor. "What? Are you trying to say you collapsed from exhaustion or something?"

"You could also say I have collapsed and am about to die." Silver haired nun explained.

Tsuna looked down at the squished and likely spoiled cake from Lambo's head that he knew that it would be better off not getting involved. Suddenly the silver haired nun crawled to him.

"Thank you. And it's time to eat." Silver haired nun said.

"Wai-," he tried to say but before he could finish, Her mouth engulfed it along with the cake, Tsuna's arm included. "Ah….!" He screamed through this morning.

/Breakfast/

"Um, thank you for preparing food for me," the nun thanked him with a wide smile while eating her breakfast, "My name is Index."

Name: Index Librorum Prohibitorum

Occupation: Nun

Blood type: AB

Mentality: Special

Tsuna's left eyebrow lifted in amusement, "That's clearly a fake name! What do you mean Index!? What are you, a table of contents!?"

"As you can see, I am from the church. This is important. Oh, but I'm not from the Vatican. I'm from the Anglican Church." Index continued.

"I don't know what that means and you're just going to ignore my questions!?" Tsuna said.

"Hmm, is Index lacking? Well then, my magic name is Dedicatus545." Index explained as came a grenade that Tsuna's kicked out. Index turned and saw Lambo throwing the grenade to Reborn but he deflects it and ended with Lambo flied through the window.

"Ignore it," Medaka said while drinking her tea. "And please continue…."

"Ah, erm, well, where do I start… Ah, yes. My magician name is **Dedicatus545**, which means the lamb that is devoted to protecting the knowledge of the strong. My other name, Index, refers to an Index of forbidden texts," Index began slowly, "As to why I'm being pursued, I believe they are after the 103,000 grimoires that I possess."

"103,000 grimoires?" Tsuna frowned, that term was completely foreign to him, "What the heck is that?"

"They are books of vast power, like the Book of Dead, the Book of Eidon, Lemegeton and the Necronomonicon. These are just the tip of the iceberg, each of these grimoires has the potential to bring about great destruction," Index explained.

"… Books that bring destruction," Medaka muttered disbelievingly, "Index, where are the grimoire's now?"

"They're right here," Index said simply, spreading her arms widely and spinning around.

"Wait, you're not telling me you memorized everything down in your head, are you?" Tsuna goggled at her, "I've heard of **Perfect Memorization** but 103,000 books? That means you're an Abnormal, right?"

"An Abnormal?" Index tilted her head quizzically, "No, I'm not. Those people are after me for the knowledge I possess, they are the Magicians, the Magic Cabal."

Tsuna blinked, "Magic? Magic Cabal? Are they a religious group or something?"

"I somehow feel you're making fun of me," Index muttered, looking away from Tsuna as he leaned back with a doubtful look, "You are making fun of me!" Index scowled at him childishly.

"…Sorry, I just can't… I can't accept magic. I may know all sorts of abnormal like hyperion constitute and analysis, but I just can't accept magic." Tsuna explained as she pouted cutely and Medaka glared at him that looked at her.

"It's Magic!" Index insisted, her face scrunching up in a pout, "Magic is different from whatever you Abnormal use to obtain your powers!"

"… Prove it," Medaka taunted, "You say Magic exists? Show me something that Magic can do that Science can't. Like create a fire in vacuum or turn this table back into its core components." She said with kind-evil smirk in her face.

"… I can't," Index deflated, "I don't have any mana to use magic with. But it's weird that you would believe in the supernatural and not magic!"

"Magic is supposed to be an unexplainable concept," Medaka responded, "while Science is logical. You're asking me to believe in a group of people with supernatural powers are magicians when they could just be third rate mentalist."

"Magic is explainable!" Index yelled, "It's just that people who developed Magic kept it in secret. Like Espers, in the past, some people were born with extraordinary powers! People were envious of such talents and created Magic so that they could accomplish what the talented could!"

"People were born with powers huh? Well, does my power ring any bells in your grimoires?" Tsuna muttered, taking off his glasses, "My power can kill everything in this world: Lightning strikes, wind, word power or even a God."

"Hah!" Index crowed, her face visibly restraining the urge to laugh.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked a bit irritated.

"Well, it's just that… you're an Atheist. And you're telling me that you can killing God's Miracles, that's even more unbelievable than you saying you don't believe in Magic," Index replied laughingly.

"Don't mock me," Tsuna growled, his eyes glowing blue in a fearsome manner that made Index shrink back.

"Ah! You're impossible!" Index yelled as Tsuna's expression relaxed slightly, "I'll show you!" she rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, "I'll show you instead of all this talking! Use this kitchen knife to stab me!"

"Oi! What are you…!" Tsuna said as he stood up and Index gave the kitchen knife to him.

"Ah, you don't believe me." Index's shoulders rose and fell as she breathed heavily. "These have the bare minimum of components required to make up a church: so, they are a church in the form of clothes. The way the cloth is woven, the way the threads are sewn, the way the embroideries decorate it… It's all calculated. A knife won't even put a scratch on it."

"Yeah, right. What kind of idiot would just agree to stab you? He'd have to be an unprecedented kind of juvenile criminal." Tsuna explained as Index waving her arms around in angry-cute manner.

"Will you ever stop mocking me? This is an accurate copy of the Shroud of Turin, the cloth worn by the Saint that was stabbed by the Lance of Longinus, so its strength is Pope-class. I guess you would say it's something like a nuclear shelter. It turns aside or absorbs any attack, be it physical or magical. I told you I got caught on your balcony after getting shot, right? Well, I would have a giant hole in me if it wasn't for the Walking Church. Do you understand now?" Index explained long.

'Can you shut up…?' Tsuna thought.

"…Hmm. So if that's still things that in this world would it be torn to pieces if I use my power, right?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, but only if your power is real. Heh heh heh." Index said in mocking tone as Tsuna moved forward.

"Perfect!" shouted Tsuna as from his hand released a black flame and touch Index robe.

"See? What was all this about your power? Nothing at all happened. Heh hen." Index put her hands on her hips and puffed her small chest in pride.

But in the next instant, her clothes burned down like the gift's ribbon.

The threads sewing her nun's habit together had cleanly burn apart, turning it all into mere pieces of cloth.

The hat-like one-piece hood must have been an isolated item because it alone remained. Having only her head covered made it seem all the more painful.

"Eh!" Tsuna said a loud as Index looking down and from behind him Medaka transformed into war god mode. "But you said….." what he said fell to deaf ear?

"YOU PERVERT!" they screamed as Index bared her teeth and Medaka prepared her punch.

/later/

"Here…" Tsuna said giving Index her robe. Tsuna body is full of bruises and bite mark. "Owww…You two…..You don't have to beat me this hard you know."

"…"

He received no response.

Index was naked and wrapped in a blanket. She sat with her legs bent back to the sides while attempting, futilely, to return her clothes to their original form by applying safety pins into the pieces of the nun's habit.

"I can't believe you can still be so relaxed after doing that to me…" Index moaned as she huddled under the covers of his blanket with a frightening black aura.

"You are really pervert Tsuna…." Medaka said from behind him with a frightening aura too.

'That robe…..' Tsuna thought remembering that even his belphegor that could beat 1000 skill of a certain brunette, could burn just the thread that holding it. 'That things really concrete even if she fell from 4 floors I think she will be all right as long as she used that robe.' he lamented as Index suddenly flung the blankets off her with a triumphant cry.

Tsuna stared blankly. She had somehow sewn the cloths back together in a near perfect copy of her nun's habit. Except… "What's with that iron maiden look?" he asked pointedly at the safety pins at the corner.

"It's called the mat of needles in Japanese," Index said as she slumped, "I can't believe that it's ruined. Your power, what's it called?"

"Huh, I don't know, I still didn't gave it name." Tsuna said as he took his glasses. "Do you happen to know anything about it?" he asked distractedly as he sent a reply.

"Hmm… I would say that it's a strange thing," Index said with an odd smile as she jumped off the bed, "your power it was different since it's not in any place, but that power will be leading you into a disaster later," She explained as Tsuna showed bitter smile.

Index just sighed and then she said, "Well, thanks for everything, I have to go now."

"W-wait a minute we can protect you if you want." Medaka called as she stopped.

"No. If I continue to stay here, they'll catch up sooner or later," Index explained almost sadly, "You wouldn't want this place to go down in flames, right?" she ran to the door in a hurry.

"Wait! If it's like that then I will protect you with my power, I promise." Tsuna said with serious in his tone.

Index shook her head and replied back, "If I'm stay here, they can detect me through detection of mana emitting from my 'Walking Church' ... No! They probably won't know since my 'Walking Church' destroyed. But this also makes me become burden to you guys. So I decided to go away from here."

Index stared at him blankly. With just that look, she truly, truly seemed like nothing more than a normal girl. "…Then, will you follow me to the depths of hell?" she asked as Tsuna smiling.

"No" Tsuna answered quickly that shocked Index and Medaka. "But I will drag you out from hell with my power." He said with seriousness in his tone that made two of girls blushed and Index ran very fast.

"That's one weird girl..." Hitomi finally said after she's gone.

Tsuna just nodded at her as he glanced at Index. 'It looks like she will be all right?'

/in school/

Tsuna was watering the flowers in Student council room. "Seriously though, seems like there's quite a bit here." He sighed looking around him.

"But really," Tsuna smiled, "this many in just one month." He said sitting at the chair. "Making this school into flower garden will be very easy." he said as the door opened.

"Still working as hard as usual, Sawada-kun." Akune said as he coming with flamboyant manner like a prince and he is wearing a respective student council uniform except shirt. "You must be tired from all of your duties."

Tsuna sighed, "More importantly what's with that fancy attitude?"

"I, Akune Kouki, am a member of the student council…." Akune said as he smiling. "Must respect Medaka-san as his model, that's why I must expose my chest. Just like Medaka-san!" He cried as Tsuna sweat dropped.

'You damned Idiot,' Tsuna thought as Medaka came with Client.

/later/

"So let's hear the details…." Medaka said with cup of tea in her hands, she was wearing a modified female's summer uniform of Hakoniwa with the signature black theme of the Student Council with her cleavage still provocatively showing. "…Third year yatsuhiro."

"Well, I want you to write a letter for me." Yatsuhiro said shyly as he grabbed behind her neck. "I saw your campaign poster" she said, "you're really good with pen and brush." She explained.

Medaka penmanship is pretty famous. She enrolled in calligraphy class in third grade and in just three month she made the teacher retire. But it's not the focus in Tsuna mind now. Right now Tsuna glanced at the athletic member that hid her head with

He felt like he should be by Index's side rather than dealing with that pointless supplementary lesson.

Index's walking church was burned by his power and he still wondered if that walking church that he repaired still working properly. Most likely, the majority of what Index had said was a lie, and even if she were not, she may have just mistaken some natural phenomenon as the occult.

Even so…

'I guess the fish that gets away always seems huge,' Tsuna pondered.

Tsuna recalled the hood Index had forgotten in his room.

In the end, he had not returned it. _He did not see it as having been unable to return it_. Even if Index had disappeared, he would likely have found her if he had seriously started looking for her. And even if he had not, he could still go out and run around the city looking for her with the hood in one hand.

When he thought about it, he realized he had wanted some kind of connection. He had felt that she might come back to get it someday.

Because, that white girl had shown him such a perfect smile…

He felt like she would disappear like an illusion if he did not leave some kind of connection.

He was afraid.

…Oh, so that's it, he concluded.

After going through those somewhat poetic thoughts, Tsuna finally realized something. When it came down to it, he did not hate the girl who was caught on his balcony. He had liked her enough that the thought of never seeing her again left him with a slight twinge of regret.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Medaka said in loud as Tsuna snapped from his thought. "You can do this request now." She said handing him a letter request.

"Huh"

"That's easy request," Medaka said sipping her tea, "You can take it easy to clean your mind." She said as Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks Medaka-chan." Tsuna said as he went out the room.

If Tsuna looked back he could see warm smile that plastered in Medaka face.

/In Gym/

"So this is it…." Tsuna said as he went in.

As he reached gym, Tsuna was surprised to find many cats, surrounding something that was lying in front of it. Was that Index? "That's odd, what is she doing lying on the…" his voice trailed off as he picked up a coppery smell. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed as he knelt before the nun, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the crimson streak across her back. It was blood. She was injured, badly injured. "Oi! Index!" Tsuna called out as he shifted the body slightly with shaking hands, "Wake up! What happened to you!" he demanded as he inspected the wound carefully.

A huge gash ran across her back. Judging from the way the wound was opened, she was slashed from the back with a sharp weapon. A knife? Not likely. "Who could have done this?" Tsuna said to himself as he prepared to carry her to the hospital.

"That would be us," a voice drawled from his back, "Us magicians, that is."

Tsuna turned to face a giant. Dressed in a black priest robes, the red-haired man that proclaimed to be a magician held out a lit cigarette nonchalantly, his golden earrings glinting in the evening light eerily as he brushed his hair away from his face with his free hand, revealing a barcode like tattoo on his cheeks. He was also remarkably tall, he positively towered above Tsuna with his sheer height.

"Magicians?" Tsuna repeated, scarcely believing his ears. He had not truly believed in Index's words but here was one, dressed in an odd attire and claiming to be a magician. "You're the one that did this to her!" he shouted, glaring at this so-called magician furiously.

"Hm? Hm… hm… hm. She got her pretty good." The magician looked around and the cigarette in the corner of his mouth waggled as he spoke. "I heard Kanzaki sliced her, but this is… I thought there wasn't anything to worry about because there was no blood trail…? Maybe she forgot something. Come to think of it, she had her hood when I shot her yesterday. Did she lose it somewhere?""

Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned back to look at Index. So, in order to keep him from getting involved, she had come back to retrieve her hood? The fool! "You fool!" he cried out, not caring that she couldn't hear him, "You endangered yourself for something as trivial as this?" he shook his head sadly, "You're too kind for your own good, you stupid nun," Tsuna said as he got to his feet and turned to face the magician darkly.

"Oi, oi," the magician said carelessly, "Looking at me like that won't do you any good. Like I said, I wasn't the one who slashed her. I doubt Kanzaki wanted to draw blood either, her 'Walking Church' would have stopped such a weak blow flat. I don't know how it was destroyed, but there you have it."

"You would attack a girl as young as this? Even if she has some form of protection, attacking her is just wrong! Chasing her through the night, forcing her to jump from rooftop to rooftop… don't you magicians have any sense of decency?" Tsuna roared.

"Are you actually trying to lecture me?" the magician said looking rather amused at Tsuna's bravado, "If you're done, please, step aside. I need to recover that."

"Re…cover?" Tsuna eyes narrowed.

"That girl called Index. Or rather, the 103,000 grimoires she holds in her brain. She's basically a walking magical library. She'd be a huge threat if she even had a semblance of mana to use the grimoires but she's harmless because she doesn't," the magician explained, spreading his arms wide to emphasize his point, "so, we're here to protect it."

"Protect it?" Tsuna echoed mockingly, "Screw that!"

"My, such language," the magician snorted, "besides, no matter how good natured she is, I don't think she won't crack under a little torture, wouldn't you agree? Oh, but you'll get no part in this, boy. People who find out about our existence often die a horrible death."

"All right, if you want her…." Tsuna said as he took off his glasses and took a mitten gloves. "Dig it from my grave!"

The man laughed at them "Are you an idiot? You don't know whom are you facing with!" as he throws a flame ball at him. Before it touches both of him, the flame ball loses its form and everything around explodes as if it's a volcanic eruption.

"Did I overdo it a little?" The magician mutters to himself.

"Don't think this petty flame will burn me." Tsuna said as he swung his arm back and the blue flame burned the flame away from him.

The basketball pole melted like ice, the ball around the room burned to ash, and the fluorescent lights had melted and dripped down in the intense heat, but the boy had remained unharmed in the middle of those unworldly flames and scorching heats.

"Do you still think you can take her from me?" Tsuna asked with smile in his face.

The magician just standing there, not understand what the hell happening before Tsuna started moving and make the magician surprised then the man understand something "I see! So you are the one who destroyed Index 'Walking Church'. The ability to burn anything, huh? So, it's true. What is your name?"

"Student Council General Affair Manager: Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said. "Come on," he taunted, "I thought you said you are a Magician? Show me some magic tricks, why don't you?"

The magician smirked, popping the veins in his neck lightly as he straightened, his hand plucking the cigarette from his mouth as his lips thinned, spitting the blood out as he glared at Tsuna. He had entered the fight thinking that he had the advantage. But Tsuna had surprised him, both with his flame and the capability the person who using that. The fact that he was facing a battle hardened opponent that was not intimidated in the least by had forced him to regard Tsuna as a serious opponent. "Stiyl Magnus," he declared, "my magician name is Fortis931. In Japanese…" he tossed the cigarette aside, "It means: I'll show you why I'm the strongest here!"

Name: Stiyl Magnus

Occupation: Magician

Blood type: AB

Mentality: Normal

Suddenly Stiyl muttering something and the fire started circling around him. "One of the five elements that build the Earth, o great creator of flames…" Stiyl's starting to break out cold sweat.

To him, the boy that's wearing weird uniform that consists: black pants, blue jacket inside black blazer and has the shape of a human may not be human underneath the skin, but some thick and mysterious material. Thinking about this, a chill moves through Stiyl's spine.

He must focus on the boy in front of him, "The light of salvation that gives birth to life, the light of judgment that punishes evildoers … While bringing peace and stability at the same time, and it also destroys the cold and dark misfortune… Fire is the name, sword is the title! ...Show yourself, Swallow thyself', turn it into power—!"

Part of Stiyl's priest robes start to part, and an inner force causes the buttons to pop out.

BOOM!

A huge explosion can be heard. It's the result of the flames absorbing oxygen.

A giant fireball flies out from inside his coat. Also, it's not an ordinary fireball. At the centre of the bright red flame, there's a 'core' that's as thick and pitch black as oil.

The core looks human, and this ever-burning core makes one think about the seabirds being stained by oil after an accident on the sea. The name is 'Innocentius', the intention's 'to kill'. The giant flame god with killing intent stretches its arms out, charging forward at Sawada Tsunayoshi like cannon.

"Don't get in my way." Tsuna said as he burned the giant flame with his blue flame and reduced him into tiny flame. Behind him tiny flames started to recollect it-self and turned into human shape again.

"What-the…" Tsuna exclaimed as the giant flame started to make two giant cross from his hands and swung it into Tsuna. Tsuna quickly use his blue flame to oppose two giant-flame-crosses in front of him. Duel between two flames are started. Around two flames all things melted and burned by two flames.

Tsuna closed his eyes as his forehead come a blue light that shaped V with one line vertical in the middle and the blue flame became more furious and brighter. If he let go for even an instant, he would likely be turned to ash by Innocentius in that instant.

However, Tsuna can hear another voice, like robotic tone. "—The 24 runes which symbolize 'mysteries' and 'secrets'…the Germanic people started to use magic language ever since the 2nd century AD. It's said that that was the origin of English."

"—It's ineffective to attack 'Innocentius' head on. Without removing the 'rune seals' on the walls, floors, ceilings, and all sorts of places, it will continue to regenerate."

"You are Index, right." Tsuna asked coldly as Index answered. "Yes. I'm the magical library that's affiliated to sector 0 of the English Anglicans, 'Necessarius'. My proper name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but just calling me Index would be fine."

Then Tsuna smiled as he turned his flame into black one, "Belphegor the dark." He said as black flame clad appeared and the black flame burned innocentius down.

"W-what, How." Stiyl disbelief what he is seeing right now the black flame eat his innocentius and turned it down. And now Tsuna make the blue flames burned all the rune papers around his room. "The pieces of flesh vanish one by one…and finally, even the last one ends up formless."

"INNOCENTIUS…!" The magician's voice is now like one that's speaking into a telephone call that's cut off.

"And now the last is..." Tsuna said stepped in front of with blue flame in his hands.

"Inno…centius…" The magician continues to call, but the world doesn't give him a response. Tsunayoshi sawada started to move toward him.

"INNOCENTIUS … INNOCENTIUS …!" The magician continues to shout, but the world doesn't change. Tsuna comes in front of him with blue flame. 'He is really…..'

"Nanasen!" the voice said as Tsuna jumped as the ground erupted as something tore through the ground and a shadow appeared beside Stiyl, grabbed him and dashed towards Tsuna as he retaliate with punch the shadow retaliate with sword and they clash until Tsuna pushed the shadow back.

"You saved me, Kanzaki Kaori," Tsuna heard Stiyl thank the newcomer gratefully as they landed some distance away, closer to Index.

"You took your opponent too lightly," the voice was distinctly female.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Stiyl sounded sheepish, "but his flame was able to brush aside my fire attacks. It's probably what destroyed the 'Walking Church'."

"…" Tsuna heard footsteps draw closer to him.

His eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he saw the vision of beauty above him. Long, lustrous black hair that was tied in an exotic ponytail and onyx eyes stared down at him. She had a princess-like face and a very well proportioned body, which was accentuated by her shirt that was tied at the bottom, baring her midriff and her jeans had a torn corner. All in all, she was the most breathtakingly beautiful female that he had ever laid eyes on.

"You," she said softly, her voice controlled and refined, "Were you the one that destroyed Index's 'Walking Church'?"

"… Yeah, I did," Tsuna said without any sign emotion, "It was an accident though."

Kanzaki Kaori grabbed him roughly, her eyes furious, "You fool! Why did you do it! Because of you, I…" her grip tightened as he let her hand off.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to attack her!" Tsuna said.

Kanzaki just closed her eyes and opened it once more.

"I think I must inform you ... We are also from English Anglicans, 'Necessarius'. Our higher-up ordered us to bring her back." Kanzaki said as she prepared to attack him.

Tsuna prepared his stance to, He inspecting her long sword. 'Long sword like that usually use to battoujutsu so it will be end if I am not ending this in one attack' he thought as the blue flame swirled around his hands.

When she prepared to release her sword, Tsuna jumped with high speed as Kanzaki draw her sword, "Yuisen!" and The blue flame clashed with The massive orange light that caused big explosion in the gym.

/In other place/

"Hey ! Where ya going?" A little bundle of endless space walked over to the proudly walking prodigy.

"Ah Shiranui, how are you today?" Medaka asked her more out of formality then in actual curiosity. "I've got to go see Tsuna, he takes time longer."

"Oh! You're super power…" Shiranui giggled. "I wish I could see it."

"Are you worried about me Shiranui?"

"Pfft, not even. I would never have to worry about the perfect super human Medaka Kurokami. No one would." Shiranui said as she opened her eyes. "Of course, except the weird and unusual Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Medaka glared, "Yes I suppose you are right." Medaka looked past her fan and had a longing look in her eyes.

Shiranui kept her smile as sweat fell down the back of her head. Geez, Obi picked a real winner to follow with this one. The only real upside was that she could eat to her heart's content. She thought about her options as she came to a solution.

"Okay then. What if I gave you a request?" Shiranui said as big explosion from Gym heard and Medaka ran to that place.

/Tsuna and Index/

Tsuna jumped from the smoke with Index in his hands. Around his chest there were sliced mark and his back too. He thought he already save from Kanzaki Kaori as came seven wires that Tsuna cut with yellow flames sword in his right hand since Index was in his left hand.

After the smoke already vanished, he looked around him that showed nothing as he quickly looked behind him and he saw Medaka ran to him in high speed. 'I will get scolded,' he thought as he carrying Index to save place.

He stopped in the park as he lied her down at bench.

"Hey, hey! Can you hear me?" Tsuna lightly pinches Index's cheek. "Aren't there any spells in your 103,000 grimoires that can heal wounds?" When one talks about magic, Tsuna can only think of stuff like offensive magic and recovery magic from RPGs.

"...There is, but..." Index said weakly. "It is impossible... for you." Index lets out a small breath.  
"Even if I teach you... the procedure, and you carry it out perfectly... Ouch... Your power will definitely interfere."

Tsuna shocked to hear that. That was true; belphegor will always burned every power in his way so magic will no option looking at innocentius that time. "Damn it is there anything that I can do."

She just shook her head, "It's because 7 flames of Devil". "Magic isn't something that... Abnormal and Minus, 'those with talent', can use... Because 'those without talent' wanted to be able to do the same things as 'those with talent', they gave birth to a ceremony and practice called... magic."

'Damn it, fuck with different between genius and power…' Tsuna thought realizing something. "Hey, if it's any ordinary 'talentless' person, they should be able to use magic, right?"

Index shocked as she nodded her head, "...Eh? Yeah". "It's alright... As long as they prepare and do it correctly i think even a middle school student would be able to do it."

"All right" Tsuna said as he carried Index behind him. "Hang on I will save you for sure."

Index that heard that just blushed and sunk her head into Tsuna's back.

/In front of apartment/

Tsuna looked at the two story wooden apartment building that looked so old and worn down that Tsuna felt it must have weathered the bombing of Tokyo. Since the washing machine was sitting directly out in the passageway, it must have had nothing like a bath.

Normally, Tsuna would joke about it for the next 10 minutes, but he did not even smile.

After checking the nameplates on the first floor's doors, he climbed up the run-down and rusty metal staircase and checked the doors there. When he reached the door furthest back on the second floor, he had finally found "Tsukuyomi Komoe" written in hiragana.

Tsuna rang the doorbell twice and then kicked at the door with all his might.

His foot striking the door made a tremendous noise.

However, the door did not so much as budge.

"~ ~ ~!"

"Yes, yes, yeees! The anti-newspaper salesman door is the only sturdy thing here. I'll open it, okay?"

'Why didn't I just wait?' He reprimanded himself.

As Tsuna had that teary-eyed thought, the door clicked open and a girl wearing a bunny pajama had poked out through the crack. Her relaxed expression made it clear that she could not see Index's back wound from her position.

"Wah, sawada-chan. Did you start working part time as a newspaper salesman?" the girl said as Tsuna hung his head down.

Name: Tsukoyomi Komoe

Occupation: homeroom Teacher class 1-1

Blood type: AB

Mentality: Normal

Tsuna looked up as he gently pushed her aside, "No time to explain."

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" Komoe-sensei frantically tried to block Tsuna's way as he pushed her aside. "I-I can't have you suddenly coming into my room. And it isn't just because my room is a horrible mess with empty beer cans littering the floor and cigarette butts piled up in the ash tray!"

Grinning sheepishly as she turned to face Kaworu, "Do you hate woman who smokes?"

Ignoring the question, Tsuna placed Index lying face down on the floor by the coffee table, completely exposing the bloody wound on her back.

Komoe's face instantly turned into one of horror when she noticed the blood on her back,"What happened?!"

Just then, a soft, white glow emanated from Index. She slowly sat up as if nothing happened to her, however, all emotions seemed to have escaped from her eyes.

Moving her pale lips, Index began to speak, "What is the current time in Japan Standard Time? Also, what is the date?"

"It is 8:30 PM on July 20th…" Komoe replied with a trembling tone in her voice,

"You did not seem to reference a clock. Is the time accurate?" Index making sure.

"I do not have a clock in my room, but my internal clock is accurate down to the second, so do not worry." Komoe explained as she looked at Index.

Glancing out from the window, Index said, "From the location of the stars and angle of the moon… the time matches the direction of Sirius with an error of 0.038. Now, to check once more: the current time in Japan Standard Time is July 20th 8:30 PM, is that correct?"

"Yes...?"

And then, capturing a single drop of blood dripping from her back with a finger, she drew a complicated looking star-shaped symbol on the now bare coffee table.

"Anomaly, could you tell me who sides are you?" Index asked as Tsuna looked at her confused.

Komoe looked at Tsuna with confusion, "Anomaly?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as his gray bluish eyes glowed.

"You had a holy power and it was mixed with Demon power. And to think you don't believe in magic when you yourself possess mana." Index explained as Tsuna shook his head.

After a brief pause, Index continued, "Very well. I…."

"Erm, Sawada-chan… what did she mean by magic?" Komoe asked curiously, her eyes still fixated on the blood and strange blue glow that Index was giving off. A million thoughts were running through her head but she could not seem to wrap her mind around what seemed to be happening now. A sudden suspicion occurred to her and her next question was blunt, "You didn't… go back there, did you?" she said. Komoe-sensei was privy to a few of Sawada Tsunayoshi's secrets, especially since she had been the one to convince Tsuna to come to hakoniwa once he moved on from middle school.

"No, of course not," Tsuna denied as he looked sad, wondering how he was supposed to explain these strange turn of events. Tsuna still owed Komoe in many-way and Komoe was an ordinary adult that merely wanted to help her students in any way she could. "Sensei, I know this sound selfish…..But, Can you help her!" Tsuna begged as he dropped to his knee.

"Don't worry, desu~" Komoe said, her face determined, "Sensei is always ready to help people, no matter what."

"If you want to help," John's Pen Mode Index said suddenly, "Then I suggest for you Anomaly to transform your Mana to her so she could use it properly."

Tsuna placed his hand on Komoe-sensei back as he poured his strength to Komoe-sensei, and he smiled, "Please save her sensei." He said as he went out the room and jumped to roof.

Komoe nodded her head, "Yes, Sensei will do her best desu." She said as she puffed her chest. Komoe looked back down at Index and gave her own sigh. "Um… so what am I supposed to be doing again?" she asked plaintively.

At that, Index finally picked herself off the ground, resting on her knees while Komoe panicked over the wounded girl moving suddenly, "Ah! You should not be moving with those wounds of yours!" Komoe cried but Index merely turned to face her without changing her expression.

"Do not worry," she said in such a flat tone that Komoe did not know whether to feel reassured or fearful at how this girl seemed to be so calm despite the severity of her wounds. "Regeneration is possible," Index continued as she finally stood up, seeming to feel no pain as she walked across the room. Komoe's eyes followed her in morbid fascination as Index stood over her dining table, a wooden table crafted in a circular shape, and pressed a finger against her wound, taking out a fresh blob of blood and letting trickle onto the table. Placving a finger on the small puddle of blood, Index began to draw as she spoke, "The end of Cancer, the period is midnight between 8 to 12. Bearing is west. Guardian is Undine. The Angel is Helheim."

"Ah…" Komoe trembled in part shock, part disgust and part wonder at Index's inexplicable actions. How could she be so calm with all the blood? What was she saying? What was she drawing? All these questions and more beat at Komoe's head, all wanting to be answered. Her mouth was open, the words frozen on her lips as she watched Index draw an odd symbol on her table with fresh blood. "What is this?" she asked finally as she finally gulped down all the questions that wanted to be answered and went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Magic," Index replied matter-of-factly, "this is a magic circle, where we will be setting the simulation for this room. I will need to borrow your hand and body from this part on." She turned to face Komoe again, "If you follow my instructions to the letter, no misfortune will befall anyone here and you shall have no need to bear a grudge against anyone."

"Ah… Ah…" Komoe was torn between throwing her hands up and declaring Index to be crazy and needing to be confined to an asylum for drawing occult symbols in blood.

_Please save her sensei_

"Alright," Komoe said with determination as she took the plunge, "I'll give this magic thing a shot. So, what should I do?" Komoe asked, her tone plaintive, "Sensei is a teacher, not a secret magical girl, you know?"

"… I'm grateful for your cooperation," Index said as she coughed up a spittle of blood, much to Komoe's horror. Index ignored the blood as she closed her eyes, "First… what is that black object over there?" she pointed to a corner. Komoe turned to see what Index was pointing at scrambled over to grab the object in question.

"This is a memory card for games," she explained uncertainly, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Please put that in the middle of the table," Index requested.

"It's a mini-dining table, by the way," Komoe joked, trying to inject some levity into the situation.

"…" Index titled her head slightly, "I do not see how that is supposed to be affecting our ritual," she said blankly as she requested for more items to be placed on the table. In the end, two Gekota toys were placed on both sides of the memory card, bearing east and west. Four books surrounded the middle pieces in the four directions that, to Komoe sensei, seemed to be eerily familiar. She peered closely at the configuration, before recognition dawned.

"Is this a miniature model of this room?" she asked Index curiously.

"The materials do not matter," Index explained, "If the shapes and roles fit, then the ritual can be carried out." She held out a palm leaden with beads. Komoe had no time to wonder where exactly she had procured them from when they suddenly flew into the air without Index throwing them. She watched in fascination as the beads landed on the table, moving unnaturally to various positions on the table.

"Is this… Magic?" Komoe wondered, "Um, what do these beads represent?"

"The position of your beer cans," Index deadpanned.

Komoe felt a bead of sweat accumulate behind her head, "Maybe I should have cleaned up the room…"

"In any case," Index continued as she turned back to the table, "I would be rather grateful if you followed my instructions accurately. If you commit a mistake in the process, there is a possibility that your nervous system will be burned out," Index once again shifted to face Komoe steely, "Death is what awaits you if you fail. That is what I'm trying to tell you."

Komoe grimaced, "Well, that certainly sounds reassuring…" she said sarcastically even as she gulped.

Index ignored her. Instead, she shifted to face the table again and spread her arms evenly and perpendicularly to her knees, "I will descend the Angel and create a temple," she began, "Repeat after me." Index opened her mouth and… a song came forth, steady and beautiful. Komoe watched in amazement and wonder. The song was like a prayer to God. A strong, dedicated prayer that voiced their wishes. Komoe clasped her hands together, as if she were making a prayer to God and began to sing in tune with Index.

As their song resonated in the room, the entire room began to shake. The tremor didn't register in Komoe's senses until an eye cranked open curiously. Upon seeing the shaking room, the shaking finally registered and Komoe gave a shriek as the room gave a violent lurch, her knee hitting the table as she felt herself lifted into the air roughly and thrown back down again. Komoe grabbed the table to steady herself, her eyes wide in shock as she looked to Index for answers.

"Link successful," Index proclaimed in response, "The temple created atop this table has been successfully linked to the room. Whatever happens in the room will also happen on the table. Whatever happens on the table will also occur in the room." Index paused, then suddenly barked out loudly, making Komoe jump, "Please image it!"

"Eh?"

"A Golden Angel," Index elaborated, "its physique is that of a child's. It possesses two wings. Imagine the sight of this beautiful Angel."

"Angel…" Komoe repeated, unsure of herself as she closed her eyes and tried to her best to picture one. An Angel, two wings… a childlike Angel with two wings… She repeated this over and over in her head. "Asking me to think of imaging an Angel out of the blue is difficult for one who doesn't read manga…" she opened her eyes to complain but was cut off as she noticed something. The room was beginning to distort and she was… sinking! Komoe gave a panicked cry.

"We are not actually summoning an Angel," Index explained calmly, unperturbed by the phenomenon that was occurring in the room, "As a mage, you must use your will to create the form of an Angel," Index continued as even her voice began to sound distorted, "Do you understand?"

"O-Okay!" Komoe said quickly, not wanting to die so soon. She still had classes to teach and so many more things to experience! Focusing, she clasped her hands together in prayer and concentrated. "A cute Angel…" she whispered over and over again and she tried to bring fragments of memory from her youth when her friend had tried to convert her to a Christian by giving her a Bible. An Angel, a messenger of God, a holy guardian… "A cute Angel…" she repeated over and over again.

Then, suddenly, bright light illuminated the room from above as Komoe continued her mantra. From Komoe sensei, fragments of mana ripped themselves from her body. Unrefined and raw, the mana gathered, forming an outline. Finally, it began to take shape. A pair of bright, feathery wings spread itself wide as a formless being came into existence, hovering above the two occupants serenely. Komoe's eyes fluttered open. And it went wide as she took in the visage of the Angel. "EH!" She exclaimed, "I didn't really summon an Angel, did I?" she whispered uncertainly.

Abruptly, the Angel suddenly vanished with a bright burst of light, making Komoe cry out in shock at the sudden happenstance.

"Fixation of form has failed," Index said suddenly, "At the very least, a blue coloured Undine to protect the temple shall suffice. Your mana is too raw and unrefined for anymore. Do you understand?" at Komoe's furtive nod, Index once again began to sing.

This time, Komoe put her entire being into it, her mouth repeating the manta "A cute Angel," over and over again as she desperately tried to visualize it. Give it form. Its face, its body, its wings and then… image it! Unaware of her surroundings, Komoe never noticed one of the Gekota figurines begin to melt until the sound made her open one eye. She eyed Index in wonder. The nun appeared to be completely oblivious to her surroundings as she continued to sing beautifully. Her resolve strengthened by Index's display of dedication, Komoe closed her eyes and tightened her clasping hands. It was now or never! And then, it happened. Mana coalesced and an Angel descended from above.

The Angel smiled, as if delivering salvation to the lost lambs before it as spread its wings wide before Index and took flight, disappearing in a shower of light. And then, at a long last, the room became dark.

A moment of silence later, Index finally spoke, "Along with the replenishment of Mana, I have confirmed the avoidance of life endangerment. John's Pen will now revert back to Sleep Mode." The light finally returned to Index's eyes and she gave a weary sigh as Komoe's eyes flung open as Index pitched sideways suddenly, forcing the diminutive adult to catch Index frantically before her head hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Komoe asked Index urgently as she examined the nun's back. Nothing, the wound was gone. Then, this was indeed Magic. Komoe could hardly believe it. "It's all healed," she said aloud, awestruck by the revelation.

"All that is needed now is to heal my own stamina…" Index said weakly, her tone relieved, "The wound itself has been treated, so I'll be fine." She smiled then, a smile of gratefulness and happiness, "Thank God he doesn't need to shoulder this burden anymore."

"Shoulder?" Komoe looked at Index hard, "What do you mean?"

Index blushed, even as she looked up at the ceiling, "I can tell he's a very conflicted soul, that Tsuna person. If I died here… he would have felt guilty for the rest of his life for not being able to save me. A burden that he'll shoulder for the rest of his life."

Komoe laughed at Index, "That's Sawada-chan for you." She said as she smiled. "That boy tries to shoulder more things than he can handle all the time. Even if he always pray for everyone to avoid him because he was dangerous, but they always clinging to him more." She said as Index blinked and blushed.

"He is really like a sky," she replied honestly, "He himself doesn't want everyone to come to him, but people always around him like a sky that accepting people around him," she trailed off as her eyes drifted shut.

Komoe smiled down at Index in relief, happiness and mock anger at Index's sleeping form.

/Roof/

On roof Tsuna was blushed after hearing two girls talked about him as he looked at his wound. He opened his bandage and his body already healed like he isn't had any injuries and he looked at the sky. 'Can I save her from them?' Tsuna wondered.

/In Hakoniwa/

"Looks like Hakoniwa had a little 'attack' Kakine," A girl around 16 years old with long brown hair in hakoniwa academy uniform commented as she stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, where she could survey the school with a practiced eye.

"It's just third rate magician, Saint, and Anomaly." The boy with blonde hair called Kakine said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing new, really. Are they finally back? I'm already tired to waiting." he asked, tapping his feet impatiently.

"My, my" The girl with brown hair said "Is Mr. Number two still angry at them?"

"Humph, at least he is already showed his fang again." Kakine groused as he looked at Medaka and Shiranui that running toward the accident place. "Because it wasn't fun if it was just trash like them that show their second rate skill." He said as around him came six white wings.

Name: Kakine Teitoku

Freshman: Class 13 (Six crown)

Blood type: O

Mentality: Abnormal

The brown girl chuckled as she smiled, "…That's true." She said looking at Hakoniwa Academy. "Anomaly, Accelerator, Dark matter, Rail gun, Melt downer, Mental out, and the last Attack Crash…..Without them Flask plan won't effects great don't you think." She smiled

Name: Miguno Shizuri

Senior: Class 13 (Six crown)

Blood type: AB

Mentality: Abnormal

_**Author note: Done!**_

_**How is it? Sorry that I don't pull a stunt fight between Tsuna and Kanzaki Kaori, instead I making people that had a connection to Tsuna's past and new member of 13**__**th**__** class. And for your information why Reborn isn't makes a show in this chapter because Tsuna isn't the real tenth vongola successor.**_

_**As you know, that Kakine teitoku and Miguno shizuri are level 5s of academy city. But in this fanfic I make them as part of special group that consist of the strongest Abnormal that even they can pulled a good fight with such monster like Medaka and Najimu.**_

_**And the next is what we waiting? Tsuna VS Kanzaki Kaori and Tsuna VS Index john's pen mode. **_ _**And for Tsuna power you can already imagining that right…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

Arc 1,5: Index Arc.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga or anime.**_

Suggestion5: Magician and dying will.

"It seems as though all the pieces are being gathered," a voice mused, echoing throughout the darkened hallways. A low hum and the hallways came to life, rows of lights flickering to startling brightness as a strange wind billowed within the building with no windows, no doors. Not one ray of light permeated through the violet walls of the building. The Windowless Building stood tall, a lone monolith hidden in the mass of skyscrapers, unseen and untouched.

Deep within the centre of the building, multiple screens flickered to life, each one displaying information far too fast for the human eye to capture. At the centre of this space, a lone tube stood, bubbles of oxygen trickling into the tube filled to the brim with a strange liquid and housing an impossible sight. A lone, silver haired man hung upside down, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal emerald eyes.

"Ah yes, Aleister Crowley," another voice boomed, resounding throughout the building in amusement, "Pray tell, which one is this?"

"Hm…" the man in the tube, Aleister Crowley, smiled. "The anomaly revealing his fang again, Magic is gathered here. The countdown to anomaly awakening already started."

"And this Dark Matter boy…?"

"He's doing what I've expected him to do," Aleister Crowley replied calmly, "After all, his actions only serve to enforce the fact that the humans ate from the fruit of knowledge. The taste of forbidden fruit is indeed too much to bear."

"Truly? Your plan has been in the making for years, Aleister. I hope to see it move soon. It does get dreadfully boring watching all these mundane events." The girl with brown hair smiled.

"Of course," Aleister Crowley smiled as he looked at the video Tsuna fight. "He must realize that his place is neither in this world. Only then could he begin to attempt to understand his true nature." Aleister said as if in explanation."

"Perhaps," The girl walked near Aleister Crowley. Does curiosities finally overwhelm you that you'd be so talkative today?"

"I don't know" Aleister answered. "Alas, the anomaly must do his job properly.'The one who wields a piece of power that equates to God', 'the one who wields a piece of the Heaven that is inhabited by God' and 'The one who had power to destroy universe'. Once the three have gathered is when the stage is set." Aleister proclaimed, his eyes shutting once more.

"Do you think the anomaly will act as you like Aleister," The girl smiled viciously as she licked her lips. "Because in one small mistake and you will be burn to ashes by his flame."

/Komoe's apartment/

Tsuna awoke on the roof as he looked around him that sign a very peaceful condition that means there wasn't any trouble at 10M radius. Blinking his eyes wearily, Tsuna sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous reflex, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he trudged up the stairs and raised his hand to ring the bell.

Opening the door he greeted, "Good morning, Komoe-sensei," Tsuna said as he placed his hand on the door to steady himself as he pried his shoe off his feet and stepped into the house without waiting for a reply.

"Good morning, Sawada-chan! Ah!" Komoe sputtered as Tsuna entered the house without further formalities, his eyes taking on a slightly amused glow at the sight of a remarkably clean apartment.

"So, you cleaned up the place," he pointed out bluntly as he stepped over to the guest room.

"Desu," Komoe replied, slightly irritated by the fact that he had all but ignored her attempts to clean up to go and see Index. But, she rationalized to herself, it was probably a warranted action judging from the severity of the wounds the day before.

The moment Tsuna saw Index, his face broke into a smile, the situation really warranted his amusement alright. There, sitting up on the futon, was Index… in Komoe-sensei's pyjamas. He shook his head wryly, leaning against the wall with a relieved huff as Index beamed up at him brightly, apparently recovered from her grievous wounds. "So, why is that the big beer drinker and heavy chain smoker, the mature," he sniggered over the word 'mature', "Komoe-sensei's pyajamas fit you perfectly?" He shook his head in a caricature of dismay, "Like, how many years apart are you?"

Komoe's jaw dropped as she puffed up indignantly at Tsuna's barb while Index's beaming face changed to a pout.

"Don't snub me like that," Index huffed, which Komoe agreed with fervently, bobbing her head up and down furiously to state her approval, "Though I do feel that my chest feels restricted in pyjamas," she finished sheepishly as she rubbed her chest in an attempt to make them more comfortable. Komoe continued nodding until Index's words sank in. Her head turned to face Index with a betrayed gasp.

"Y-your comment is insulting desu!" Komoe sputtered indignantly at having her chest compared to a fourteen year old.

"Ah? But…" Index trailed off with a mischievous smile.

"But WHAT?" Komoe shrieked.

"Nothing~" Index said in a singsong voice as Tsuna smiled, forgetting his troubles for a moment at the leisurely teasing in front of him as Komoe harangued for an explanation while Index laughed at her discomfort. Upon realizing that Index was far better at arguing with her, a staggering first, Komoe switched her attention back to Tsuna, who had always proven to be the ultimate distraction when it came to females.

"Anyway, Sawada-chan!" Komoe snapped, "Ultimately, who is this girl to you!"

Tsuna gaped at her diversion. The sneaky little… he spared a glance at Index, then turned back to face Komoe resolutely. "Erm… my sister?"

"… Oh, your sister…" Komoe nodded her head as the information sank in. Then, the ludicrousness of statement smacked her in the face and her eyes flew open as she suddenly seem to swell a hundredfold, "LIAR! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY….." She said but recognizing sad expression. She knew that Tsuna didn't have any family that loves him except Hitomi since he abandoned when he is 5 years old due to his curse.

"Sensei, I can't ask you more…." Tsuna said as his face become calm, clearly different from usual happy-idiot Tsuna. "But can you please keep this as our little secret together?" It wasn't request or plea. It was just a honest question. Komoe blanched slightly as Tsuna's eyes took on the same calm but dangerous as they had when she had met him in a school before he entered her school and became her student.

"I can't let her or Hitomi-san involve in danger." Tsuna said with calm and sad expressions, staring at his hands. "Especially those people that I care about deeply. It's a dangerous world out there and I can't bear it if any more people got hurt because of me. I owe you a big favour, Sensei. So that's why... that's why maybe you shouldn't let yourself get involved in this."

Komoe blushed lightly, recovering her hands and rocking on her feet nervously, "Saying something cool like that and trying to cover things up will not make sensei forgive you." She got up and made for the door, turning back to look at Tsuna wistfully, "You're a good guy, Sawada-chan. But you need to trust in others more. Trust their strength and bond that they have forged with you."

"Huh"

"Nothing." Komoe said as her face blushed and she smacked his head lightly. "You seem really tired, you can take a day off I will tell Kurokami-chan to not worry about you." she turned around again and cocked her head slightly, "Please be save Sawada-chan…"

Tsuna shook his head. He smiled and in his heart he thanking Komoe to acting like that She had essentially told him that she was going to forget about the whole incident and just treat them as guests that coming to play.

"She's a kind person, isn't she?" Index said wistfully.

"That she is," Tsuna agreed wholeheartedly, "That she is. But no one else should get involved in this."

"Yes, that is probably for the best," Index agreed, "We cannot let her use magic anymore." Her voice was deathly grave as she peeled back the hood of the bunny pyjamas. Her unusually solemn tone caught Tsuna's attention, whose head had swivelled to face her to hear what she had to say next. "Grimoires are dangerous things, with the contrasting common knowledge and altered laws written in them." She let her hair out as she thought of what to say next and continued, "A 'different world' like that is poisonous for 'this world', regardless of alignment.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked, his gaze speculative.

"Without mentioning magicians," Index raised a finger to denote the magicians, "if people of 'this world' come into contact with knowledge of a 'different world'," she raised her other hand, pointing another finger upwards to denote ordinary people, "Then what happens is that their brains will be destroyed just trying to comprehend it."

"Destroyed?" Tsuna snorted derisively, "So it's like opening Pandora's box then, isn't it?" he compared the two thoughtfully, "Is that what magic is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Index whispered, clasping her hands tightly like a prayer, "Do you really want to know about the burden I carry? To delve into this world? Once you enter, you can never truly escape from it." Her warning was clear.

"Don't worry if your god doesn't want to help you then….." Tsuna said as he placed his hand on Index. "I will be your guardian angel that will be helping you." He smiled warmly that caused her blushed.

Index explodes as from her head came a smoke and her face really red.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he placed his head on her forehead and causing her to blush. "You aren't having a cold or…." At that moment Tsuna realized that he made her upset by a mysterious occasion, Index did what she did best when she was upset, biting.

/in other place/

Some distance away, perched atop of a building, was Stiyl Magnus. Eyeing the commotion that was going on in Komoe's place with something they called a 'Binoculars', Stiyl pursed his lips thoughtfully. One could detect a strange tinge of wistfulness as he saw Index hanging off Sawada Tsunayoshi's head and he sighed as he stubbed out his cigarette. Behind him, he heard soft footfalls patter across the concrete floor and he turned back to face Kanzaki Kaori.

"So, what did you find?" Stiyl asked as Kaori came to stand behind him.

"I've done some checks on his background thanks to our informant," Kaori replied, her eyes fixed onto Komoe's house, "To say the least, he's neither Magician nor Abnormal."

"… Are you going to tell me he's just a normal high schooler? With that right arm of his? Not likely," Stiyl snorted as he lit another cigarette. "No mere normal kid can beat Innocentius in one hit!"

"Hm," Kaori acknowledged his point, "But rather, the problem is with his connections. Apparently, he is affiliated with Aleister Crowley and Najimi Ajimu. He's super trained fighter that he is at level of Olympic now. As for his ability, we have no details on how it works."

Stiyl breathed out a torrent of smoke, his gaze thoughtful, "Perhaps there was an intentional blackout on his information?" he suggested, "Not to mention Index's wounds were healed by magic. Would it really be possible for a mere human to be able to cast a healing spell with just some instruction?" he inhaled again, "Kanzaki, do other magic societies reside this far east except…?"

Kaori shook her head, "If they were moving within this city, some would have been detected by the The Academy's since we were spied. Enemy forces are unknown, to say the least. All that remains is to see if he will foolishly believe that whatever he has can stop me."

"…" Stiyl sighed heavily, his expression sad, "She looks relieved to have someone share her burden. Almost happy. How much longer do we have to keep ripping that happiness apart and let her suffer?"

"Is that a perplexing emotion for you?" Kaori asked softly, "You who have been in that place once."

Stiyl snorted, "It's the same as always. Always, we have to do what is right."

/At night/

"Bathtime~ Bathtime~" Index sang happily while she skipped along together with Tsuna holding a wash basin with both hands towards the bath house.

After Komoe came back from her shopping, it really seemed as though she really did forget about everything and allowed both Index and Tsuna stay in her house with no conditions attached. Unfortunately, her house lacked anything even close to a bath, and so the both of them had to head down to a nearby bath house at night.

"Tsuna, Tsuna," Index said as she nudged at his arm lightly.

Tsuna smiled at her as she realized something. "Where's your basin? How are you going to bath without it?" She asked at Tsuna that walking with her empty handed.

"Aren't we supposed to share the basin?" Tsuna said in confusion tone.

Index stopped to put down her wash basin and folded her arms with a hurt expression on her face, slightly biting her lower lips, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"Tsuna. So you are that sort of person."

"...?"

"I hate you."She said and for the second time today, he had been bitten by Index, this time on the head.

"Honestly, what is wrong with bathing together?" Tsuna wondered as he watched Index headed on to the public bath alone.

Then he realized something that he found weird.

The streets were strangely quiet.

Tsuna stopped.

He let Index went first.

Too quiet.

His eyes narrowed, his senses sharpening as he looked around him. No cars were going the road, no other pedestrian was visible and all the shops were covered in darkness. This was not natural. "Come out, whoever you are," Touma asked aloud, patiently waiting for his response.

"Very observant," a familiar female voice said as the sound of feet dragging across the floor came from the far left. Tsuna turned, his eyes widening as he saw the female magician from yesterday.

"My name is Kanzaki Kaori, and I'd like to take the girl into our care without any trouble." Kaori said as from Tsuna's left hand came a blue flame.

Name: Kanzaki Kaori

Occupation: Magician, Priestess

Blood type: Rh

Mentality: Saint

"What do you want?" Tsuna demanded, already knowing the answer.

"You already know," Kaori reiterated, raising her head imperiously, "It's futile, you know. You can't protect her with what you have. We have been observing your activities for the whole day. If you do not wish for innocent people to get involved, then you will hand her over."

"Why should I hand over anything? It's up to Index on who she wants to go with," Tsuna shot back, "And even if I did have the authority over her, there's no way I'm handing her over to sick people like you who would torture the information out of her."

"Hmph. I see," Kaori nodded, as if she had expected an answer like that, "but if we took her by force, your teacher will get hurt, no? Surely you do not wish for that to happen?"

"Are you threatening me?" Tsuna growled, his flame became brighter and running wild. "Don't touch her."

"I'm merely stating a fact," Kaori said matter-of-factly, her expression fairly bored. Tsuna finally noticed that all the burn injuries she had sustained just a day ago had more or less disappeared. Just what was she? Was a Saint really this blessed? "We do not wish for innocents to get caught in our crossfire."

Tsuna snorted, "That's funny coming from the one who opened a hole in Index's back."

"That was your fault!" Kaori seethed, losing her composure for the first time in their encounter.

"My fault?" Tsuna scoffed, "Even if I did destroy her 'Walking Church', there's no reason for you to even contemplate slashing people with your weapon!"

"…" Kaori took inhaled deeply, as if reigning in her temper. "I see there is no getting through to you with just mere words." Kaori vanished from his sight. Tsuna jumped as Kaori appeared under him tried to slice his legs but failed.

Tsuna punched her, but Kaori in instant remade her stance, "Nanasen!" the air shrieked and the ground around Tsuna shattered in an explosion of dust and asphalt. If Tsuna can't see it what he must do is releasing all flame from his body! The flame that released from his body melted all wire.

"Impressive…" Kaori said amazed by Tsuna's flame. "The speed of the slash wreathed by my Shichiten Shichitou, Nansen, kills someone seven times over in an instant we call a 'split second'. I wouldn't think that a mere abnormal can cut all thread in ease."

Tsuna smiled, "In one attack I will cut you." He said as he vanished.

Kaori that couldn't see him gritted her teeth. "Nanasen," she announced aloud, not even bothering to move. But all wire that attacking all area already cut by the dance of blue and yellow flame, "I told you…" Tsuna appeared before her in his hands there were a blue and yellow flame swords.

"In one attack I will cut you down," TSuna said as he cut her down.

"It seems you are taking this seriously," Kaori said, her hand coming up to touch the big cuts in her body. She was bleeding. To think… someone had actually managed to cut her down. Kaori allowed herself a small smile, as if congratulating Tsuna for this feat. "Then, very well. Even though stating my other name is a death knell, which goes against what I stand for… It seems that you wish to immerse yourself fully in my strength."

"Up till now, you keep claiming that you are stronger than me. Why don't you show me how much stronger are you." Tsuna taunted as she glared at him.

"Humph. Do not regret this. My name is Salavre000! I shall be the salvation of those who cannot be saved!" Kaori shouted as her hand moved to her sword hilt but Tsuna kicked it to back and punched her body.

Kaori flied back as she touched the ground. She was touching ground. To think some mere human could do that and now he standing with a cold expressions. "If you don't erase her memory in one year intervals, she will die. Why won't you tell me this was the reason why." Tsuna asked.

Kaori clutched her sword, "How did you know?" Her voice that was once calm became hesitant and nervous, as if she had finally met her idol for the first time and doubting that this was real. In some ways, she really did have this feeling. Could this boy had a solution to help Index.

"To trust means to open up your heart, it leaves you vulnerable in so many ways."Tsuna said as she looked at his eyes.

Kaori realized how hypnotic it was, seemingly promising anything that you desire, so long as you submit to that gaze. Sensing that this could be a hypnosis spell, Kaori quickly jerked her head to snap out of it.

"SHUT UP! I WILL TAKE HER BACK WITH US." Kaori said as she moved to Tsuna in same speed with Tsuna. Tsuna that seeing through her speed prepared to punched her…But.

"Yuisen!"

The massive orange light that erupted from Tsuna fell apart as Kaori unleashed a devastating sword strike. It was Kaori's most powerful move. A sure kill attack that struck with the many principles and beliefs she had in her style of religion. It was an attack that could defeat even an Angel-class threat. The speed of the draw was so fast that no one, at least not a normal person, had survived it before. Suddenly all orange light vanished in front of Tsuna's that releasing black flame and he punched her in her face.

Tsuna's crouched down as he looked at her that trying to stand up with the help of her nodachi. "Are you done?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Shut up. You know nothing at all." Kaori shout glared at him as he sighed.

"That's because you wouldn't tell me anything. Why are you so angry? You can't blame me if I know nothing at all." Tsuna said as from her eyes fell tears.

"Shut up. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kaori denied as she touched her sword again. "Yuisen!" Tsuna received the technique even if she attacked him again and again he still didn't attack her back.

Kaori sent the blunt end of the scabbard plunging through his stomach and finishing with a side kick that sent him tumbling to the ground at an angle.

Stepping on his stomach, she began stabbing his right arm with the blunt end like a sewing machine. On hindsight, that would be foolish for that reckless dash left her completely open to any attacks that he might try. She had let her emotions got the better of her.

"We tried! We tried everything we could! We spent spring trying, we spent summer trying, we spent fall trying, and we spent winter trying! We promised to make memories that she would never forget and we made journals and photo albums!" The expression on her face made it seem like she would shed tears of blood.

"Even when we showed her the journals and the photo albums, she just apologized. No matter what we did and no matter how many times we tried, even if we remade the memories from scratch, nothing worked. Everything returned to zero whether you were family, her friend, or her lover." Kaori said as from her eyes fell tears

She released her foot and scabbard from him and took a few steps back, but she trembled so much that it seemed she could not take another step. "We… could stand it no longer. We could not bear to see that smile of hers any longer." She said as Tsuna smiled.

She released Yuisen again and again trying to kill him blinded by her rage; Until Tsuna stopped her sword with his hand. "You choose to lessen the pain as much as possible rather than give her the cruel fortune of knowing you. If she never had the precious memories she had to lose, then the shock of losing her memories would lessen. But not once did you take her feelings into account, how selfish." He said with gentle smile but she kicked him again.

"…Shut… up." Kaori said trembling.

"If you were a little stronger."Tsuna said as he got up.

"But you're weak. You cannot do anything." Tsuna continued as he walked to her.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP." Kaori roared as she released several Yuishen, but Tsuna vanished all of Yuishen with his belphegor and she looked at him.

"If you want to stay like this forever than do it…." Tsuna said as he opened his hands, from his full blood body dropped many blood. "Kill me now." He said.

Using her scabbard as a support, she stood up, "What?" She said.

"Hurry up! I give you time…" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes and his bluish grey eyes shine. "Then I will injure you." He said as he vanished and kicked her in her stomach.

Kaori released many Nanasen and Yuishen but Tsuna simply deflecting them, even if he can't deflect all of them still few of the attack that got him. Tsuna simply grabbed her head and release his blue flame to burn her but she quickly kicked him back.

When Tsuna tried to finished her come a bullet that shine in yellow flame. And From up building came Reborn with his handgun. "Ciaossu." He said as Tsuna looked in confusion.

"Reborn," Tsuna said as Reborn shot him with his gun and TSuna burn all bullet that coming to him.

After a few minutes of Reborn VS Tsuna, Kaori noticed that Tsuna left legs already didn't moved and she quickly moved to him.

Tsuna that realizing that quickly defend his left leg, but from place that missing bullet flied come bullet again that Tsuna avoiding with ease but Kaori gained advantage and smacked his left leg with scabbard and Reborn hit Tsuna's head with 10 ton hammer.

Kaori fall on her back as she used his sword as her help to stand and looking at Tsuna's that drenched in blood. "Thanks Arcobelano for your help." She thanked him as Reborn closed his eyes with his fedora head.

"Don't thank me," Reborn said as he picked Tsuna and turn to her. "But thanks him instead, because he helps you to protect her." He said as he walked with unconscious Tsuna.

Reborn walked as he looked at the boy that sleeping peacefully on his back. 'He is really strong, and that determination to help both of them is really not something to play about even he take saint attack willingly. Such a shame he wasn't in candidate list of Decimo anymore."

Kaori closed her eyes for a moment. And then, she decided that this was enough.

/3 days later-Tsuna's home/

Three days. Tsuna had been unconscious for three days. Index and Medaka didn't budge from his room, Even Medaka do her job as student council president from Tsuna's room. In her hearts she felt guilty because once more she didn't realize that Tsuna doing something reckless again.

Gently Index and Medaka placed their hands on Tsuna's face. They smiled shaky at him, "Tsuna…. please open your eyes I miss your food and your smile, so please wake up." Index said but there is no response.

"By the way Tsuna we got a picture of our student council with our friend, it was good picture so you will be like it."Medaka said in cheerful tone but her body shivered. "I knew you must be really wanted to see it, so you'd better wake up, ok? You can't just lie here forever. You just can't." Medaka said as from her and Index eyes fall a tears.

From outside room Reborn inspecting Medaka and Index he even ready to called Shamal to cure Tsuna. "Index, the breakfast is ready." He called as two of them wiped their eyes and smiled at him.

"We'll be back later." Index whispered, unable to bear the silence any longer.

As Index and Medaka left, Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at the window.

"You can come in now." Tsuna said as the window opened and revealed Kanzaki Kaori and Stiyl Magnus.

"Heh. It looks like we won't have to worry about you escaping with those injuries," Stiyl said while he lit a cigarette with a small flame on his finger.

Tsuna turned to look at Kaori and smiled.

'Kill me now.' 'Hurry up kill me….'

A brief moment of shock ran through her face. He had seen through their plan of burdening Index with an injured person. They wanted her to refuse to give up on him so that he would function as a convenient shackle. But why would he want to be that burden? With that kind of power he could beat her if he wants, but why he chose to beaten up by her.

"Leave, magicians." Index said appeared from door as she walked and stood between Tsuna and Magicians. Index gave Tsuna bowl porridge and he smiled because he thought she would be threw her-self recklessly.

"Leave! Please… I'll go wherever you want and I'll do whatever you want. Just please, I beg of you…" Index said in desperate tone. "Just don't hurt Tsuna anymore." She said as Tsuna ready to use porridge in his hands as diversion.

Kaori looked at Tsuna even she must admitted that his power is like demon/god that descend to Earth. So powerful that despite he was human he could fight on par with Kaori. He is like what you called a god that came to earth.

"The time limit will come in another 12 hours and 38 minutes," Stiyl announced, "You know so much about us, surely you understand what we meant by time limit."

The both of them said nothing more and merely left the room.

"If I make a deal with them…" Index spoke as tears fall from her eyes, "I can keep your life from being destroyed anymore, Tsuna. I won't let them intrude on your life anymore, so don't worry."

He wiped a tear from her face and smiled reassuringly that everything would be alright.

'I will save you for sure this night.' Tsuna thought as he clenched his fist.

/At night/

Night came and Index was asleep on Tsuna bed. Tsuna put his hakoniwa academy uniform. He took his student council blazer that already tattered and armband. It looks like everyone was away except him and Index.

He took his cellphone as he dialed some number.

"It's me. You can tell who I am, right?" Voice answered.

"Kanzaki Kaori-san," Tsuna preempted her, "I'll be waiting."

And then he put down the phone. Strangely enough, everything seemed to be happening 2 days earlier than expected. Something is wrong; even in that danger situation he felt in peace that he even didn't know where is it the feeling coming.

Tsuna looked at Index peaceful sleeping face as he stroke her face. 'Today will be the day you're saved; I will do that even if I must destroy my body.'

Finally, he felt a small lump that seemed like a symbol. And then, he burned it.

A slight shock grazed his right hand like a blade running through his skin and at the same time, he was forcefully blown backwards.

Floating up into the air like a limp puppet being taken out from toy box, Index turned to look at Tsuna with glowing blood red magical circles in her eyes. At that moment, she truly looked like a monster awakened from the darkness of a innocent little child.

Tsuna took a bandage that wrapped his hands as his eyes glowing grey bluish and his expressions turned to calm.

"Warning: Chapter 3, Verse 2. All barriers for Index Librorum Prohibitorum's collar from first to third have been breached. Preparing to regenerate… failed. The collar cannot self-regenerate. Switching priorities to the elimination of the intruder in order to protect the 103,000 archived grimoires." Index said in robot tone as she prepared to attack Tsuna.

Tsuna had seen those eyes before. When the girl's back had been sliced open by Kanzaki, collapsing her in front of the student dorm, she had spoken about runes like a machine. These were the eyes she had at that time.

_I have no magic power, so I can't use it._

"…Come to think of it, there was one thing I forgot to ask you," Tsuna muttered under his breath as he clenched his battered right fist. "If you're not an Abnormal, why is it you have no magic power?"

The answer to that question was likely right before him. The church had prepared multiple layers of security. If someone found out about the secret of her perfect memory and tried to remove the collar, Index would automatically use her 103,000 grimoires to use the powerful magic held within in order to literally keep the person who knew the truth from saying anything ever again. All of Index's magic power was put into running that auto defense system.

"Using the 103,000 archived grimoires to determine the magic spell used to damage the barrier… failed. The specified magic cannot be determined. Putting together an anti-intruder local weapon to expose the composition of the spell." Index tilted her head like a corpse puppet. "The magic expected to be most effective on the specific intruder has been formulated. Proceeding to activate the special magic: St. George's Sanctuary to destroy the intruder."

The two magic circles in her eyes grew larger and larger, spanning about two meters across in front of her, With a tremendous noise, it seemed as though space itself had cracked, seemingly forming black special cracks spread out in every directions of a window, separating Index from anyone else in the room.

A pillar of light burst out from the cracks like a giant laser beam, Tsuna can't think any possible choice he engulfed himself with black flames that making him looks like wearing a black coat and he using his black flame to burn the power away.

Just then, he heard the noise of the door opening and Stiyl and Kaori charged in.

Stiyl opened his mouth with shock, "She can use magic?"

Kaori shocked to see it. A boy that looked like a god that day but now he is struggling to hold the St. George's Sanctuary with black flame that destroyed Yuishen. In her eyes he looked like an ordinary boy trying to fight against the monster that was Index.

"Isn't it obvious," Tsuna said briefly glanced behind," That the church was lying. Oh, and that whole thing about Index having to have her memories erased every year? That was another lie. The church was the one limiting her, so if I destroy this thing, you won't have to erase her memories anymore." He said remembering a certain queen that told him about human's brain and Index skill.

The power behind the pillar of light nightmarishly doubled and slowly but surely, Tsuna slid backward. Can't hold the flame again he released a big monster with crown from his black flame and burned the magic away.

"St. George's Sanctuary is showing no effect against the intruder. Switching to another spell and continuing destruction of the intruder in order to protect the collar." Index said as she summoned a magic circle and shooting a more powerful spell.

Tsuna protected Stiyl and Kaori that still blank looked at Index as Tsuna tried to burn the power.

"If you want to save Index from losing her memories ever again. Do something."Tsuna shouted. "I can't hold back any longer…" he said as his wound started to opened.

"…Salavare000."

Seven wires swiftly tore through the fragile tatami mat below Index's feet. Tilting the mat vertically using the wires, Kaori managed to make Index fall backwards. The magic circles seemed to be linked to her eyes for it moved together with her line of vision, causing the pillar of light that was supposed to be aimed at Them to miss its target considerably.

As if it were a giant light saber being swung around, the pillar of light sliced through the wall and ceiling of the apartment. It even sliced through the pitch black clouds floating in the night sky. In fact, it could have even sliced through a satellite outside the atmosphere.

Dozen of feathers of light came floating down like snow from the portions that had been destroyed.

"Those are the same as Dragon Breath, the strike of the legendary dragon of St. George," Kaori stated, she never really believed that it would pose any threat to him. However, she did not realize that no matter how powerful Tsuna was, he was still human.

Tsuna ran to Index as she lay collapsed on the ground but before he could, she got up once again like a floating puppet, directing the beam once more at him.

For an instant, Stiyl gritted his teeth so hard it seemed they would crack. Perhaps defeating Index would really save her from losing her memories.

"…Fortis931."

Tens of thousands of cards flew from within his pitch black clothes. Cards carved with flame runes spiraled around like a typhoon and in no time at all had covered the walls, ceiling, and floor without gap.

Tsuna showed a raging blue flame as Index shot many spells at him. But suddenly a yellow light came and destroyed the spells. "Reborn!" he said surprised as the wire tightening Index and it's revealed Medaka pulling the wire with her war god mode.

"Hurry up, TSUNA!" Medaka and Reborn said in unison.

"Innocentius!"

A giant flame took on the form of a person and then spread out its arms to act as a shield for Tsuna against the pillar of light.

Just a few more steps, and Tsuna's disappeared from Index sight.

"Warning: Chapter 6, Verse 13. New enemy confirmed. Changing combat considerations. Beginning scan of the battlefield… done. Focusing on the destruction of the most difficult enemy, The Anomaly."

Index swung her head around, pillar of light and all.

Tsuna turned to reduce the flame with his satan flame and burned it away.

"Warning: Chapter 22, Verse 1. Analysis of the blue flame has succeeded. It is confirmed to be one of legendary flames. Adding in anti-Christian spells… Spell 1, Spell 2, Spell 3. Twelve seconds until the complete activation of the spell named Eli Eli Lama Sabachthani."

The pillar of light's color turned from pure white to crimson and Innocentius protected Tsuna from that light. He vanished from Index eye again. Tsuna appeared before her as his black flame came he gripped her head

"If it's like that, then I will burn that illusion for you!" Tsuna shouted as the black flames burned index, the pillar of light and magic circles disappeared by the black flames that raging around Tsuna and Index, and it was almost as if the cracks that had been running all across the room had been erased with an eraser. The both of them fell as Tsuna caught Index.

At that moment, one of the feathers of light fell down on Kamijou Touma's head.

He thought he heard someone shout.

He knew not whether it was Stiyl, Kanzaki, himself, or even Index who might have woken up.

As if he had been hit in the head by a hammer, all strength left his entire body, down to the very last finger.

Tsuna fell down and covered Index who was still collapsed on the floor.

It was like he protected her body from the falling feather of light. The dozens of feathers of light floated down like snowflakes towards every part of Tsuna's body.

Even so, Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled. He smiled and he never moved those fingertips again.

On that night, Sawada Tsunayoshi "died".

/In hospital/

"So how is he Shamal?" Reborn asked to a lazy looking doctor with a messy hair, and slightly smell alcohol.

"I don't like speaking so politely to someone who isn't my girl, so I'm going to stop. This is my first and last question to you as a doctor: Why did you come here to my place?" Shamal asked.

"By the way, that letter you have there is from _them,_ isn't it?" Index asked Shamal.

"Oh? I thought it was addressed to that boy, not you." Shamal said gave the letter to Index

"It doesn't matter," replied Index indignantly.

Since the letter was sent by "Stiyl Magnus" and started with "Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi", it was simply too suspicious. A deadly malice could be felt from the heart sticker on the envelope.

At any rate, the letter read…

_Any standard greetings would be a waste of time, so I'm skipping them._

Well you've done it, you bastard... and I'd like to go on like that, but if I threw all my personal feelings at you here, I would end up using up all the trees in the world and still not have enough paper for this letter. As such, I'll end that there, you bastard.

It went on like that for 8 pages of stationery. Index silently and carefully read through it all, crushing up each page she finished and tossing it behind her. The doctor'sface grew more and more annoyed with each new balled-up page littering the floor of his workplace, but could not say anything to Index who emitted the odd intimidation of a bullied child on the verge of tears.

Now on the 9th and final page, the following was written:

_For now, I will do the bare minimum of what etiquette demands of me for your help and explain the girl and her circumstances. I can't have either of us owing each other anything. The next time we meet, we are sure to be enemies._

We don't trust you scientists, so we examined her in our own way before the doctors saw her, and she seems to be fine. The higher ups in the Anglican Church seem to want to retrieve her as soon as possible now that her collar has been removed, but I think a more wait-and-see approach would be better. Although personally, I cannot stand to have her with you for even an instant longer.

However, she used magic based on the 103,000 grimoires when in the John's Pen mode that the church prepared. Now that John's Pen has been destroyed, it is possible she can use magic with her own free will now. If the destruction of John's Pen has caused her magic power to recover, we must reorganize our strength.

That said I don't see how her magic power could have realistically recovered. It's hardly worth warning you, but a Magic God that can freely use those 103,000 grimoires is just that dangerous.

(By the way, this does not mean we have given up and are leaving her to you. Once we have gathered the information we need and gathered the equipment we need, we intend to come back to take that girl again. I don't like catching people off guard, so make sure you prepare yourself for our arrival.)

P.S. This letter is made to self destruct after it has been read. Even if you had realized the truth, you need to be punished for making that bet without consulting us. I hope this blows off a finger or two of that precious right hand of yours.

Post-letter, one of Stiyl's runes was carved into the paper. As soon as Index frantically threw the letter away, it burst into pieces with a crackling noise.

"You seem to have some rather extreme friends. Did they soak the letter in a liquid explosive?" Shamal said as Index laughed bitterly.

"If all of you want to know about that boy, it would be fastest to just meet with him directly…Or so I'd like to say." Shamal said as he scratch back of his head. "It would be rude for you to receive the shock before the boy himself, so how about a quick lesson beforehand?"

/Later/

Medaka knocked the door twice.

"Yes?" replied the boy.

Medaka brought her hand to the door but hesitated because he had not actually told her to come in and she wondered if she should ask before doing so. But, Index and Medaka feared having him say something like "God, you're persistent. Just come in already." They were very, very afraid.

They opened the door jerkily like a robot. Instead of a hospital room with six patients to the room, it was a private room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all pure white which threw off her sense of distance, making the room seem oddly large.

The boy sat up in a pure white bed. The window next to the bed was open and the pure white curtain fluttered slightly.

He was alive.

Medaka and Index walked to him. They were unsure if they should leap into his arms right then and beat him to crap as payment to make them worried.

"Um…" the boy said with a quizzical look on his face while bandages were wrapped around his head like a headband. "Did two of you go to the wrong room by any chance?"

The boy's words were the polite and doubtful words of someone probing for information.

It was the voice of someone who had just received a phone call from a complete stranger.

_This was less amnesia and more a case of complete memory destruction._

The words the doctor had told Index in that freezing summer examination room floated up in the back of her mind.

_He did not just "forget" his memories. The brain cells were physically destroyed. I really don't see how he could remember those things again. Honestly, did someone open up his skull and jam a stun gun inside?_

"Tsuna." Medaka said to make sure about that.

"Who are you?" Tsuna replied and then he continued, "Who is Tsuna? Is it my name?" he asked as he looked at Medaka and Index. "…Um. Did we know each other by any chance?"

That question was the hardest one for Index to bear, proving that the transparent boy knew nothing about her.

Nothing. Truly nothing.

"Yes…" replied Index as she stood in the middle of the hospital room. Her body language was similar to that of an elementary school student in a manga, sent to stand out in the hall for forgetting her homework.

"Tsuna, you don't remember? We met on your house balcony." Index said.

"…I live in a home?" TSuna said puzzled

"…Tsuna, you don't remember? You destroyed my Walking Church with your right hand." Index said as tears started to fell from her eyes.

"What's a Walking Church? …Is it some kind of new jogging religion?" Tsuna asked confused.

"… …Tsuna, you don't remember? You fought magicians for me." Index said at least.

"By the way, who is TSuna that two of you talked about?" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, you don't remember?" Medaka said her face looks like she really wanted to cry really hard. "That we become friends…..Your Promise…..Paper plane."

"I'm sorry," said the transparent boy. "And what is paper plane? IS that some kind of toy?"

Couldn't contain their sadness again the cried as Tsuna hold his hand up.

"Wait….WAIT!" Tsuna said holding his hands up as he closed his eyes. "I am just kidding okay." He said as they looked at him with confused face.

"Huh? Eh? Tsuna? Huh? I was told your brain cells had been destroyed so you forgot everything…" Index said

"…C'mon now. Don't make it sound like it would've been better if I had." Tsuna sighed. "You really are slow. It's true I chose to take those feathers of light at the very, very end. I'm no magician, so I have no idea what effects they had, but according to the doctor, my brain cells were damaged. As such, I was supposed to have amnesia, right?"

"You were supposed to?" Medaka said unbelieving.

"Yup. After all, that damage was done by magic power, right?"

"Ah," Medaka said as she realized something.

"That's right, that's it, and you've got it. Is three times enough? That makes things simple. I just used belphegor on myself." Tsuna said as he laughed.

"Ahh…" Index weakly sat down on the floor.

"Basically, I just had to negate the _magical_ damage before it could reach my brain and do permanent damage there. If it were more like a physical phenomenon like Stiyl's flames, it would never have worked, but those feathers of light were nothing more than a strange skill, so there was no problem." Tsuna said.

It was the same as how a bomb would not explode even if its fuse were lit as long as the fuse was cut before it reached the bomb. Before the damage running through Tsuna's body could reach the brain, he had negated that damage itself.

"Ha ha ha. Man, you should've seen your face. With how you always get everyone to volunteer for your sake, I hope this incident has taught you something."

"…" She could not respond.

"…Huh? …Um." Tsuna grew a bit unsure of himself and the tone of his voice dropped.

Medaka and Index face hided by their bang and hood, and from their body poured a black aura.

"Um, there is one thing I would like to ask. May I ask it, princess?" With an unpleasant tone in his voice, Tsuna returned to probing for information.

"What?" replied Index and Medaka.

"Um… Are you angry by any chance?" Tsuna said as from his room came a scream voice and chair that flew out.

Perfectly fitting in with some angry sound effects, Index and Medaka left the hospital room.

"You are really a good liar you know." Reborn said from window as Tsuna smiled at him. "Should you really have done that?"

"Done what?" replied the boy.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Reborn said.

The transparent boy fell silent. The reality that God had created was not as kind and warm as what he had told that girl.

He couldn't do that even he had god-like power. The supposed magicians had told the tutor and doctors what had transpired and the doctors had of course not believed them. The doctors had only told the boy all of it because they felt he had the right to know.

To him, it was like reading someone else's diary. To him, it matter not what someone else's diary said about a girls he could neither picture in his head nor recognize if he saw her.

What he had told her had been nothing more than something he had made up based on what someone else's diary had said. Even if it said that he wielded power that could destroyed God…..

He did not really believe it.

"Well, how I put it," Tsuna said as he lay down. "For some reason, I didn't want to make those girls cry. That was how I felt. I don't know what kind of feeling it was and I'll probably never remember, but that was how I felt all the same."

The boy was really, truly transparent.

"I may still remember more than you think." Tsuna said

Reborn looked at the transparent boy in slight surprise.

"Your memories were 'killed', brain cells and all." Reborn said with smiled. 'How ridiculous for me to ask that questions.' Reborn thought.

But, he continued.

"To liken the human body to a computer, your hard disk was utterly fried. If there's no data left in your brain, just where are these memories supposed to be?" Reborn explained as the smile crept in his face.

Somehow, Reborn felt the boy's response would blow that ridiculous logic away.

"Isn't that obvious?" replied the transparent boy. "In my heart."

/Outside the toom/

Unknown to both of them Medaka eavesdrop the conversation. Her eyes really hollow purple and she couldn't believe it. Just how naïve her best friend can be? Even he lied to them despite himself doesn't remembering who is he?

Couldn't contain any sadness again Medaka cried very hard never in her life she cried like this but there was one thing that sure.

She would be always there for him. Even he forgets about her, she would be with him forever and ever.

Author note: Done!

How is it? Like what you read Tsuna's lost his memories and it will be the main point of Flask plan arc sice half of that is peoples that already Tsuna's beat. But that the story for another occasion. And like what Reborn said, Tsuna isn't the real vongola successor but for Reborn he is the true one.

Tsuna's power already revealed, at the moment he could beat just Kumagawa but still not at level of Najimu Ajimi. And for point of interesting I will explain order of chapter now.

Suggestions 8: KHR

Suggestions 9, 10: Medaka box

Suggestions 11-14: KHR

Suggestions 15-17: To aru


	7. Chapter 7

Arc1: Daily life of Sky.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga or anime.**_

Suggestions7: Poison Cooking.

"To think that one Shonen Jump costs 3,600 yen (a. $43.58)..." Tsuna said as he walked along the road back to his house. He had just been to the store to buy a Shonen Jump for unknown reason, and was now heading back home.

The problem was the precariousness of the situation.

It was imperative that he avoided the label, "someone with only manga on his bookshelf". Of course, his thought processes were abnormal. An ordinary person would disregard unscientific claims like "to understand a person, one must simply examine their bookshelf."

_It was because __Sawada Tsunayoshi__ had lost his memory._

Naturally, everything was not forgotten. He still knew how to read traffic lights and operate his cell phone. He lost his "memories"; "knowledge" was intact.

Though he knew how to use a cell phone, his brain would wonder "Eh? Where I did I put my phone?" or "Hold on, since when did I have a phone?"

His apparent "knowledge" was like a dictionary.

For example, one might know that "apples" were the "fruit of the Rosaceous deciduous tree which bloom in spring with a round shape." But, to decide if it were tasty, one had to eat an apple. His brain lacked the diary-like memory of "I ate a delicious apple on month X, day Y."

He was told that the reason was because the "experience memory" (memories) part of his brain, rather than the "meaningful memory" (information) part, was destroyed. However, this was not the main issue.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted to know what sort of person he was before he "lost his memory"; even if it meant that he had to adhere to some baseless claim like "one must simply examine their bookshelf." But, it did not mean that Tsuna's expression was that of pain.

After all, Tsuna was not alone in the world and was not thrown into some unknown environment. He had food, clothes and friends he could call companions.

'I'm so thirsty…' he complained to his-self, looking up at the sky.

Tsuna was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him until he heard a ringing. Jumping slightly, he turned around, only to spot a woman riding a bike towards him.

'A mommy bike?' Tsuna wondered, looking at the old fashioned thing that the lady was riding, 'With a helmet and goggles?'

The lady on the bike put out a boot clad foot, stopping the bike right behind Tsuna. Reaching up, she removed her helmet, shaking her head as she did so, a slight smile on her face.

Tsuna stared at the woman for a moment, 'Wow, she's pretty…' he thought, wondering why the lady's face seemed familiar, 'Is she half Japanese?'

The lady smiled at Tsuna, reaching into her bag and taking a can of soda out. "Hi, a young boy like you shouldn't be out in this heat. Please have this drink, if you like," she said, tossing the can to Tsuna and pedaling off again.

Tsuna caught it; he opened the can, facing the wall so the soda won't spray on him. When the soda sprayed on the wall, the wall started to melt in purple liquid and the soda gave out suspicious looking fumes causing some crows to faint.

Tsuna stared in silent wide-eyed horror at the wall that already melted by the purple liquid. "W-what…" He said still shocked at the wall.

"Tsuna!"

Returning home on a summer day, a girl beside Tsuna cried out angrily in the face of the sudden shopping spree. Tsuna had gone out on this assault and spend more than 1000 yen (a. $12.11).

Around 13 or 14 years old, one could tell that she was foreign. She had waist-length silver hair, skin as white as snow emerald green eyes. Despite all of that, the plainly obvious foreignness of hers was the outfit.

She wore a Christian nun's habit that was uniquely white and with gold lacings. It seemed like the gold-outlined cups that upstarts enjoyed using.

Her name was Index. Of course, it was a fake name but Index was what everyone had called her.

Tsuna met her in the hospital. Or rather, from Tsuna's perspective, he met her at the hospital but it appeared that he had already met her prior to his memory loss. Though Tsuna recalled nothing related to the girl no matter how he tried, he avoided saying it aloud.

The day he first met her, she cried tears of happiness to see him on the bed. However, her tears were shed not for the current Tsuna but the Tsuna prior.

He could not bear to break the joy in the girl's heart. In order to protect her warmth, Sawada Tsunayoshi formed a façade as the Sawada Tsunayoshi before his memory loss, with his tutor helps.

However, the girl called Index, seemed ignorant of Tsuna's inner conflict (though, to be fair to her, he avoided her realization). Shorter than Tsuna by a head, she looked up and started unhappily at him.

"Tsuna, what happen if we drink that juice?"

"….Don't ask."

"What could have done?" The girl asked again.

Tsuna was a bit irritated as he sighed, "All right let's go buy some ice cream…" he said as Index face became brighter but when she realized something her face became pout.

"Hmph." She seemed unhappy with his words and turned to look at Tsuna. "Tsuna, I didn't say I'm hot or about to get heatstroke. Of course I never thought about spending someone else's money to satisfy myself so I didn't think about eating ice cream at all."

"…Okay, okay. I know nuns don't tell lies but you don't have to give me that Tsundere attitude of yours, right? Can't you just tell me that you want to eat ice cream in an air-conditioned room? The weather's so hot but you're still wearing that nun's habit, something that doesn't consider the impact of the weather. You might get heatstroke like that." Tsuna said in generous way. He acted like that because according to Reborn his former-self was a very kind person.

Index seemed unhappy somehow and began to get angrier. She frowned, "Tsuna, this clothing is a materialization of God's protection. I never even thought about how hard it is to wear, how hot it is, how it's troublesome or how there should be a summer or winter version."

"Yeah-yeah."

"And besides, I'm still a nun-in-training. Besides cigarettes and wine, I'm forbidden from having any luxury items… even coffee, red tea, fruits, sweets, iced items…"

"Oh, I see. At first, I thought about saying that eating ice cream is a good way to relieve the summer heat." When people adhered to religious principles, it was impossible to change their minds. Tsuna again stared at the signboard of the ice cream shop. "If that's the case, okay. It's not like we need to eat it—"

Before Tsuna could finish speaking, a hand suddenly grabbed him at mach one. Tsuna, unable to resist the powerful force exerted by the girl's fingers, was forced to turn his head around.

"It's... it's true that I'm still in training, and that I'm forbidden from having any excessive stuff."

"Then, no way."

"But since I'm still in training, it means that I can't completely follow a Saint's standards, right? So, in this situation, maybe there'll be a case where some ice cream accidentally went into my mouth. Isn't that right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at her with disbelief eyes as he sighed at Index.

/Tsuna's house/

"We are home!" Index said as she went in. Apparently Index was living with Tsuna due unknown reason. Reborn explained that it will be good if Index was living with them, so he allowed her to live with his _family_.

"Hey, Reborn! There's a little trouble!" Tsuna said as he ran up to his room. "Outside, a lady on a mommy bike gave me a soda, but suddenly because the soda in there the drink sprayed facing the wall and when it faced the wall, the wall started to melt in some purple liquid and there was suspicious looking fumes from what's left of the drink and some crows fainted," He explained as he put his new Shonen jump to his book shelf.

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn, and screamed in shock when he saw him covered in large black beetles. "Do you emit tree sap?!" he screamed at him, clutching his rapidly beating heart as he did so.

"These guys are my summer minions," Reborn informed him, a smirk on his face, "They collect information."

"Are you saying that you can talk in bug language?" Tsuna asked him, shocked.

"With that, I was able to grab hold of some information," he said, ignoring his question, "Bianchi is in town."

"Bianchi…?" Tsuna muttered to his-self in thought, "Who's that?"

"A former fellow hitman," Reborn told him.

"You said former," Tsuna noted, surprised, "Wow, there really are people who retired from the hitman world."

Just then, the sound of the door bell came from down stairs. "Italian pizza delivery!" the person at the door called.

"Pizza?" Tsuna wondered as he walked down the stairs, looking around. "Mom?!" he called, then, "You're not home?" when there was no answer.

Tsuna sighed and went to open the door.

"Thanks for waiting," the woman at the door said, "A delivery of Vongola (Clam) pizza," she announced.

Index coming to as she shouted, "You're that lady from before!"

Then, from out of nowhere the woman pulled out a gas mask. She quickly attached it to her face, opening the pizza box at the same time, letting the ominous gases inside flow out. "Enjoy!" she cried.

Tsuna immediately covered his mouth and nose and started choking. He went down on his knees as he gagged on thin air. He gritted his teeth as he kicked the pizza away from her hand. Outside, where the pizza had landed, three crows suddenly fell dead on top of it.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," Reborn greeted standing beside Tsuna and Index.

"Reborn," the newly revealed Bianchi responded softly, removing the gas mask from her face to show her suddenly kind eyes.

"Reborn," she said dearly as she removed her gas mask, "I've come to take you away from this horrible life. Let's do another big job together. This place doesn't suit you at all; you belong in a dark world where it's dangerous and thrilling and gets your blood racing in your veins."

'She's trying to kill me to get Reborn.' Tsuna realized, as he looked at Index that sulking. "Are you okay?"

Index sobbed as she looked at Tsuna, "…Tsuna…..What are you doing?" she said as Tsuna started to get a panic. "You're kicked delicious pizza away." She said innocently as Tsuna fall fault on his face.

"Bianchi, I already told you, I have the important job of raising Tsuna. So I can't just go out and ditch my responsibilities," Reborn replied seemed ignored Index and Tsuna.

"Even though you practically have nothing to do?" Tsuna asked since Reborn has absolute nothing to teach him except guide him to communicate with his friends.

Bianchi tears up and sniffed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Unless the fake Tenth dies due to an accident or something, Reborn won't be free again," Bianchi said, seemingly to herself as she pointed at Tsuna.

"Huh!" Tsuna said, "That's why you tried to kill me?" he realized. "The way you guys think is weird."

"I'll go home for now," the woman said, opening the door once again, this time to let herself out, "When the Tenth is murd-" she stopped herself just before she uttered the word 'murdered', even though it was obvious what she meant. "When the Tenth is dead, I'll come to bring you back again…" Bianchi amended.

"You have to work on your acting skills; it's very bad and you didn't even conceal you killer instinct," Tsuna managed to tell the older woman before the door closed and she was gone. "So who is she?"

"She's a freelance hitman called Poison Scorpion," Reborn explained calmly, "Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking."

"Another weird person is here?" Tsuna shouted in despair, "What is wrong with your world?! Anyway, she seems to favor you a lot," Tsuna commented to Reborn, remembering the way the woman had been so fixated on 'saving' him tutor.

"Bianchi loves me," Reborn stated calmly, shocking Tsuna, "We went out at some point too," he added.

"You guys went out?" Tsuna said, not a whole lot surprised 'cause of Bianchi's act, "So she was your girlfriend…?!"

Reborn smirked at his student. "I'm popular with women," he told him, "Bianchi was my fourth lover," he held up four fingers for emphasis.

"So she's into the loli-shota type?" Tsuna asked him, not finding it hard to believe that Reborn could have a lover when he has very excellent gentlemen manners, but only asked because he didn't expect him to be in a relationship."So what should I do?"

"Tsuna…" Reborn sighed, taking a sip of tea from a teacup that had suddenly appeared in his hands, "Humans are creatures that will one day die," he stated physiologically.

"No it's not like that…." Tsuna said suddenly with serious eyes, "Human's life is not something that you should play about." He said as Reborn smirked at his student naïve.

/Student Council room/

"I'm so tired," Tsuna said as he up the box and started to file through the requests from the student bodies. He siphoned through the asinine and perverted requests that asked the student President help with the 'rod' she set up as he looked for a real suggestion. "It looks like the request still same as usual."

Tsuna finally reached a crudely drawn and crumpled paper near the bottom of the stack of papers. He eyed the sheet as he read the directions and request in total.

"Oh wait. Spoke too soon." Tsuna said at a purple letter.

/Later/

At Hakoniwa now, it was currently nearing the end of the third period, at which time the girls of class 2-4 had their Home Economics class and the boys had a free period to study.

Today the boys of the class were having trouble focusing on their studies, as the project for the girls' class that day had been to make riceballs. They were all eagerly waiting the time when the girls finished, as it was custom to offer anything made in Home Economics to the boys.

Every few minutes, one of the boys would look up at the clock, and then back down at their work. There was a tense atmosphere above the classroom, a tension only broken with the sound of the door opening.

The girls of class 2-4 walked in and stood at the front of the room. "Today we'll give the rice balls we made in Home Economics class to you boys!" they announced cheerfully.

The boys all let out a resounding cheer as they jumped from their seats, rushing towards the girls as they forgot all pretenses about studying. Tsuna walked from home economic to student council room.

"I never thought that the request was teaching the girl how to make rice ball." Tsuna muttered as Nabeshima–senpai walked beside him.

"You are really a gentleman that become all girl dream." Nabeshima said as she giggled at him. "You had a very cute face, kind smart and had a good cooking skill"

"Yeah," Medaka said appeared between them and Akune-senpai from behind. "Your cooking skill was really top notch and your riceballs are really delicious." He smiled at Medaka's comment.

"Now how about if we eat them all," Tsuna said walked to his desk as he looked at his rice balls were somehow poisoned. It seems that Bianchi had poisoned his riceballs while he was being distracted. Reborn did mention that Bianchi kills people by serving them her poisoned food.

"Well let's eat them." Akune said, reaching for one of the rice balls.

"Um, er, uh!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to keep his plate of poisoned riceballs away, but he slipped as he tripped over a chair. The riceballs were thrown into the trashcan when Tsuna slipped.

"Oh, well, too bad that they were thrown into the trashcan. But hey, riceballs are a bit plain. How about I make you guys something else to make it up? I can make all sorts of things, including sweets and cakes." Tsuna said with good-man pose little sweating.

"Nonsense," Medaka said as she took the rice balls from trash can. "Your riceballs may be a bit dirty, but I'm sure that they still taste good" she said causing Tsuna to scream in his heart.

Not wanting to let her take all the good parts, Nabeshima added, "Tsuna, even if they're dirt balls, they must be taste good because you're the one who made them." She said with promising smile.

"Ah, no, that's not what I meant," Tsuna protested.

"It's okay. Even if they were thrown in, we can fish them out of the trash," Akune said, walking over to the trash can.

Tsuna that found no other way flicked his fingers that made suddenly the rice balls burned in blue flame to dust.

"See even the rice balls already vanished, so I will make the new one…." Tsuna said as he vanished to home cooking area. And he appeared again with many rice balls in his hands. "I'm sorry that it took so long!"

"Tsuna…." Medaka called unsure to her best friends that had amnesia.

"Look. I'd like you guys to eat these riceballs," Tsuna told them. "Nabeshima-senpai you still had Judo after this right, Akune-senpai you still had student council activities and request together with me and Medaka-chan, I don't want you to eat something bad. So, guys, please eat this plate of riceballs."

"Thanks Tsuna." Akune said as he took one of rice balls together with Nabeshima-senpai.

"Thanks Tsuna" Medaka said as she sighed happily. "You really never change…." She muttered lowly.

Tsuna sighed of relief, glad that his friends didn't eat any poisoned food. If they did eat the poisoned food that Bianchi made, maybe even 103.000 grimoires can't heal them.

/Omake/

Tsuna was showering, after that accident Bianchi threw all her might at him. He was surely protected his friends from school. After he went home, Reborn told him that he already asked Bianchi went to Hamana lake.

Tsuna sighed as he took bath and he suddenly something in his body as he grabbed his body and suddenly there was a light, "Hieeeeeeeeee!" a girl shrieked came from his bathroom.

Reborn and Hitomi suddenly came to look for Tsuna. But in front of them was a very cute girl around 15 years old with a long brown hair that a bit spiky. She had a breast that didn't lose to Medaka and a face that couldn't be able to beat in term of cute. Her eyes had a brown and blue girl opened her mouth, "Reborn!" she said as Reborn felt his heart skip beat. "Please my towel…." She said shyly.

Done

This chapter just show, how much Tsuna's interaction with his friends even if he lost his memories. And for Tsuna's faction I already made few candidate please take a look.

Medaka Kurokami (Storm Guardian/ replacement leader of Tsuna)

Kanzaki Kaori (Rain guardian)

Rokudou Mukuro/ Chrome Dokuro. (Mist guardian)

Fiamma of the Right (Later in future arc)

Hansode Shiranui

Stiyl Magnus

Naze Hyouka/ Kujira Kurokami (Cloud Guardian)

Kumagawa Misogi

Index Librorum Prohibitorum

Fuze: Kazakiri

Acqua The Back

Reborn (Sun Guardians/ replacement leader for Tsuna)

Accelerator

Ollerus (God)

Thor/ Misaka Mikoto (Lightning Guardian)

Yuni/Aria (Sky guardian-substitute)

Najimi Ajimu

And that's for now for sun guardian is still secret. But in my opinion he is the strongest guy in faction baring Tsuna's real power, Ollerus, Fiamma of the Right, Accelerator, and Medaka. But this is just information and if you want to add new members it please tell me.

For the fact Tsuna swept with Zenkichi that he didn't had any Zenkichi's personality, I think if he had Zenkichi's power plus dying will flame, won't change any place that I thought about. What I want was Tsuna as Medaka's best friend, but the real problem was the one who always following Tsuna was Medaka, since she always thought him as her equal and after an accident she always kept that it was her fault…and something like that. So in order to raise the plot to other anime was Tsuna must had a power supernatural that was the strongest except in baring with kind like Ollerus and Fiamma of the Right.


End file.
